Who are you?
by KagomeResurrected
Summary: Kagome is separated from Inuyasha forever, forced to return to the present. Unexpectedly, she meets Inuyasha's reincarnation and he's NOTHING like Inuyasha! Will she start to love him, differences and all? ---COMPLETE---
1. Goodbye

I know there were a few of you who wanted me to write a sequel to "The Path," and I promise that I will, but right now I'm really not up to it. Do you know that feeling that you have when you have another story raging through your blood and you HAVE TO GET IT OUT? Well, this was the case. :- D! Read on and please review!  
  
"means talking  
  
' means thinking  
  
disclaimer: nope, still haven't built the multi-million dollar empire necessary to obtain ownership of the great golden-eyed hanyou  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, panting. A current of pain shot through her right arm, especially sharp in her small, fisted hand.  
  
The sun hung high overhead, yet the atmosphere was depressing. The wind blew overly strong, and gales of sand threw their weight around the surrounding plain of green dryness.  
  
Finally, slowly, Kagome felt a tentative hand place itself squarely on her back. "Kagome............" the source of the hand whispered woodenly.  
  
She turned around and smiled opaquely, quickly looking down from the sharp light of the sun.  
  
Kagome looked at the bloody, clawed hand on her shoulder and grimaced. Inuyasha had been hurt in that fight.  
  
The wind spun madly, forcing his silver hair to form a shield all around his lacerated form.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha ventured once more, boldly, "Kagome, he's dead. You can open your hand now. It's all right."  
  
Kagome's weak gaze drifted once more to her hand, and she opened it with hesitation.  
  
The white gleam of the whole shikon jewel shone brightly around them. It was clean. It was purified.  
  
Kagome gulped deeply, her throat dry, her mind spinning in a daze of dehydration, tightening her fingers around the smooth, vibrating orb once again.  
  
Almost as if to read her mind, Inuyasha instantly procured a pool of clear liquid in his cupped hands, pushing it towards Kagome's parched lips.  
  
The world around her glared into focus, and Kagome sat up sharply.  
  
Her school clothes were ripped badly, and Inuyasha's fire-rat shawl covered her very-bare shoulders.  
  
She could now see that they were by a small river, in a long, treeless plain that offered no comfort from the blazing sun above.  
  
With a gleam of realization, Kagome's eyes shot up into Inuyasha's instantly. "Inuyasha," she said, surprised at how normal her voice sounded to herself, "where is Shippo? Miroku? Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and then smiled wickedly, "I notice you ask about the males first, Kagome. I guess your not feeling as bad as I might have suspected."  
  
Kagome shot him a dirty look. He was joking. That meant that the others were fine.  
  
Finally, Kagome's memory gave a yelp for recognition, and she remembered the last night.  
  
The death of Naraku.  
  
She rocked back and forth, hardly noticing the golden-eyed hanyou take her in his arms, trying to forget all the images of the night before.  
  
Feeling the coolness of his body, she pressed in closer, trying to forget the past and the irritating blaze of the sun surrounding her.  
  
The air around them was silent save the anguished, low rumble of the earth below.  
  
At last, Kagome's eyes widened with realization. She pulled back immediately, thrusting her eyes into the hanyou's. "Inuyasha! The jewel is whole. Complete. You can be a youkai now!" she bounced, trying to hide the hesitation in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew distant, and his jaw throbbed as he thought of a way to answer.  
  
"Kagome," he began, "do you want me to become a demon? A full demon?"  
  
Trying not to seem taken aback by his assertion, Kagome smiled daintily, "It's what you've been working for, right Inuyasha? Go for it!"  
  
"No, Kagome, you aren't understanding what I'm trying to say," Inuyasha grumbled, "I want to know WHY you want me to become a demon."  
  
Kagome thought this over for a moment. Of course she knew WHY she wanted him to become a demon. She wanted him to be happy. She...........she loved him. But she couldn't tell him THAT. What good would it do?  
  
"Inuyasha, I really don't know. If it makes you happy-"  
  
"You want me to be happy?" Inuyasha whispered inaudibly. He was expecting something from her, he wanted her to say something. But what?  
  
Kagome grew irritated. She didn't know what to say anymore, didn't know how many more ways to suppress her feelings.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, I don't know! Just TAKE it!" she screamed, thrusting the jewel into his confused hands.  
  
Her hand still on his, she felt the heat of light radiate around them.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelped.  
  
"What's wrong? I-"Kagome gasped as the world flew away from her. Her eyes went out of focus.  
  
Everything was so far away. She could feel her legs moving, but she couldn't control them. Distantly, she could hear Inuyasha repeatedly questioning her and shouting her name.  
  
She tried to answer, tried to stop, but she couldn't.  
  
There it was! The well.  
  
Her legs took her to the well.  
  
She saw Inuyasha running in hot pursuit, catching up with her as she turned around, her back to the well.  
  
"Kagome, what are you DOING? Is everything ok? Your eyes they're so..........terrified. Is something happening? ANSWER ME!"  
  
Kagome's lips would not move, as much as she tried.  
  
'Inuyasha!' her mind screamed, desperately.  
  
Suddenly, her legs buckled, and she fell backwards, plunging into the well. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's right arm reaching out for her, the other throwing aside the shikon jewel to follow in suit, his red sleeves flailing wildly about him.  
  
She heard her name, persistently getting softer and softer, until she felt herself thud onto the bottom of the well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Kagome looked up. She was in the well shrine, in the present.  
  
Thankfully, she had regained control of her legs. She forced back into the well, trying to get back to Inuyasha's time.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She stamped on the floor of the well.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Building herself into a frenzy, she jumped and shouted, trying, desperately to return to feudal Japan.  
  
Covered in sweat, she sighed. 'Ok, maybe Inuyasha will be able to come through. He'll come and get me.'  
  
She waited, patiently.  
  
What seemed like days passed.  
  
She waited.  
  
In admittance, Kagome's form finally slumped to the ground. 'No,' she thought, 'no, he would have come and gotten me already.'  
  
Kagome's shoulders fell forward and she fell into a fit of deep, wrenched sobs.  
  
She had been separated from her hanyou.  
  
Forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Hearing her sobs, Kagome's mother rushed into the well shrine, immediately clasping her arms around her daughters shoulders.  
  
"Goodness, Kagome! Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Sniffing profoundly, Kagome replied, "He's gone mother. He's gone from me forever.  
  
"Shhhhhh...........," her mother cooed, "who's gone now, dear? Have you had a fight with Hojou? I had no idea that you came to the well shrine to cry."  
  
Kagome lifted an eyebrow quizzically. "Hojou? The well shrine? I—"  
  
Kagome's mother shook her head. "It's all right, Kagome. I know you aren't USUALLY allowed to come into the shrine. But, in this case, we don't have to tell your grandfather. It's really ok, darling, don't worry."  
  
Kagome blinked repeatedly. What was she hearing? Not allowed to go into the well shrine? That was all she had been DOING for the last two years in the world of the present.  
  
"No, mother, it's Inuyasha! He-"  
  
"Inuyasha?" her mother mouthed speculatively, smiling. "Is that your "codename" for Hojou? Come, you can say his name to ME! Honey, don't worry about it. The fight with Hojou will get better. Just talk it out, you'll see."  
  
Now extremely confused, Kagome looked down at her uniform, fingering her skirt trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle.  
  
Wait, her uniform! It had just been entirely tattered, and she had been wearing the fire-rat shawl.  
  
Now, miraculously, her school clothes were completely whole, and the shawl was gone.  
  
"Kagome, wipe those tears! It's your 15th birthday today! You should be happy!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"My---15th?"  
  
This was the day she had first discovered the well.  
  
The day she found out about the shikon jewel inside of her.  
  
The day she met Inuyasha.  
  
Her insides twisted with ill-concealable pain.  
  
Had none of that really happened?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Even though her mother insisted that she had just taken one, Kagome threw herself back into the bathtub.  
  
She sighed, steam rising everywhere. Maybe the water WAS too hot, she realized, her skin turning red, but it made her feel good.  
  
She felt cold. Cold that nothing had really happened. Cold that Inuyasha had never really happened. The hot water was just a way to try to forget.  
  
To forget the cold.  
  
She lifted her right hand to her heart, trying to quell its insistent beating.  
  
Opening her hand in front of herself, she gasped sharply.  
  
So it HAD happened.  
  
There it was. The round mark she had gotten 'yesterday'.  
  
The yesterday she had, at first, try to forget and now was aching to remember.  
  
It had all happened so suddenly.  
  
Somehow, Naraku had dropped the jewel. Inuyasha had forced him to.  
  
The jewel had fallen to the ground, pulsating with its black, disgusting power gained from the impurities of Naraku's soul.  
  
She had grabbed the jewel, to purify it, she remembered.  
  
Oh, how it had burned and stung with youkai power. But she had kept it in her hand, and it had purified.  
  
Blocking out the images of Naraku breaking Inuyasha, Kagome focused her attention once again to her hand.  
  
The round reminder of the burn from the tainted shikon jewel remained.  
  
Lifting it up to her lips, she kissed her inner hand slowly.  
  
'My only reminder of Inuyasha,' she thought bitterly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed, knocking hard on the bathroom door, "you have to get to school today! Hurry it up!"  
  
"But, mom, I just—"Kagome began, stopping abruptly.  
  
'No,' she thought, 'I cant tell mom about what happened in the warring states era anymore with Inuyasha. She doesn't know it happened.  
  
"Coming mom," Kagome gulped in tears. She would be living the last two years of her life all over again.  
  
All over again without Inuyasha.  
  
She quickly sat down at the table and thought deeply, ignoring the food laid out in front of her.  
  
'Life seems so boring now,' she thought, 'I always used to have the reassurance, at the end of a day, that no matter how bored I was, I would have feudal Japan to look forward to. Now that I don't have that,' Kagome sighed, looking at her algebra book, 'life just seems a lot more boring.'  
  
A hand clasped her shoulder tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, darling!" her mother chirped, "I promise that everything will work itself out with Hojou."  
  
Kagome nodded, getting tired of her mother's insistence that Hojou was the root of her problems.  
  
BUT WAIT!  
  
Hojou hadn't asked her out until AFTER her 15th birthday (after Inuyasha had finally let her return to the present).  
  
How did her mother already know about him?  
  
She eyed her mother, question in her eyes. "How do you know about Hojou?"  
  
"OH, that!" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "a mother has her ways, dear."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
The hustle and bustle of school was surreal to Kagome.  
  
All she could think about was that this was the day she had first gone through the bone eater's well.  
  
So much had happened since then, and now it was happening all over again.  
  
She groaned loudly, and then was stunned to hear a high-pitched voice shout out "KAGOME!" as a wild haired girl ran towards her.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, "Hey Ayumi!"  
  
"It's the beginning of a new semester, Kagome! Are you still taking art as your elective?"  
  
Kagome paused, deliberating.  
  
Art had always been her Fine Arts forte.  
  
But she didn't think she could do it anymore.  
  
"Art," Kagome whispered.  
  
What did she remember of art in the last two years that didn't really exist?  
  
Landscapes of places she wanted to go, things she wanted to see, and random paintings of families.  
  
No, that wasn't it.  
  
They were really landscapes of places she wanted to go with Inuyasha, things she wanted to see with Inuyasha, and a family she wanted to create with Inuyasha.  
  
She sighed, wistfully.  
  
"Well, I WAS going to take art. But now I'm thinking that I may not. Tell me, what are you taking, Ayumi?"  
  
"Theatre!" Ayumi chirped enthusiastically, "along with Eri and Yuka!"  
  
"Hmm...............maybe I'll just take it, also."  
  
"What? REALLY? That'd be great! We'd all be together then!" Ayumi smiled broadly.  
  
"Oh, yeah..............." Ayumi said, started blushing a little, "there's someone else in theatre, too."  
  
"Hmm? who?"  
  
"Well," Ayumi gulped, "Hojo. You know him, from class B?"  
  
Kagome gaped at her. So, this was what Ayumi had thought! She LIKED Hojo all along.  
  
But why had she still forced Kagome to go out with Hojou in her "other" life?  
  
It didn't fit together!  
  
Finally, Kagome realized what had happened, and smiled at her friends sacrifice.  
  
'She knew he liked me. It must have hurt to love someone who liked someone else, and then actually have to PUSH the one you love to another,' Kagome thought, her mind drifting momentarily to Kikyou.  
  
"Y-you like Hojou?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"Yes! I figured I'd tell you today, I've liked him for a while now! He talks to you once in a while, Kagome, you have to help me!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Of course! I'd love to......................" hoping secretly that in this reality Hojou really didn't like her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Biting her lip, Kagome walked towards Mr. Sato's desk, making sure that she didn't trip on anything on her first time to meet him.  
  
He was an incredibly skinny and frazzled looking man. He wore a little lopsided French-beret, a bright turquoise skin-tight turtle neck and black pants. His hair was completely black and stuck out haphazardly over his forehead.  
  
"Excuse me, Sato-sensei?" Kagome whispered, bowing her head a little.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Sato questioned, taking off his glasses and entwining his fingers.  
  
"Uh, Sato-sensei, I have just transferred into your class, from art with Mrs. Ehime."  
  
Mr. Sato's mouth immediately broke out into a smile. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Please take your seat---er?"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"—Kagome-san."  
  
Theatre was more different than Kagome had every imagined.  
  
It almost seemed like a game, so uncoordinated and spontaneous.  
  
It was an all-girl class, and Kagome found a choice seat right next to her three friends.  
  
"Class................" Mr. Sato said quietly.  
  
Surprisingly, everyone straightened up immediately, turning around to face the teacher.  
  
He clapped his hands together, excitedly, "We can FINALLY do the project I've been planning for years. You see," he closed his eyes dramatically, "I think it's stifling that you are separated from the boys and they from you. That's just not how real life is. I want you to learn to work with one another, to speak to one another. So, with the exciting addition of Kagome- san into our classroom-"  
  
he nodded in her direction,  
  
"—the girls class has just as many theatre participants as my boys class! You will be pairing up with a boy to work with.....................I will choose the partners of course," he added in response to a few squealing, giggling girls.  
  
"All right! So—class is already dismissed today. Meet tomorrow, and the boys will as well. I'll assign your semester project then."  
  
With that, Mr. Sato picked up his forgotten glasses and briefcase, leaving the classroom.  
  
The girls started to pack up and leave, simultaneously blabbering about how exciting and scary and weird the new project would be.  
  
'Well,' Kagome smiled as Yuka impersonated a boy making a pass at Eri, 'looks like it's going to be an interesting year.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
It was the next day, and rain poured down over the schoolyard.  
  
Eri, running Kagome's way, grabbed her hand and pulled her, "hurry, Kagome, we're going to get wet and our tops are white!"  
  
Kagome nodded and ran along with her friend.  
  
The classroom was incredibly full now. The boys added a lot to the ruckus of the environment, loud as it was already.  
  
Everyone was a little wet, and the persistent beat of thunder growled in the background.  
  
Yet once again, Mr. Sato, now wearing a bright green turtleneck, was able to subdue the students with a soft, "ahem."  
  
"You're project this year will be to work with a partner of the opposite gender and learn to work with them. You will have to make a script, using only the both of you, and perform a rendition of that script for the class in the end of the semester. It's totally open-ended," he paused.  
  
"Ok, the pairing starts at once. Yuri, you're with Juro. Eri, you're with Jozen. Yuka, you're with Morihiro. Ayumi---"the list went on and on.  
  
Kagome grew drowsy, drowning out Mr. Sato's voice and focusing on the rhythm of the rain outside.  
  
"—Kagome, you're with Hojo..........." Mr. Sato progressed dully.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot over to Ayumi's direction.  
  
Ayumi's eyes grew large and shiny, pleading with Kagome to trade partners.  
  
Kagome giggled and nodded, mouthing an 'of course,' then going back to listening to the rain.  
  
The rain, it reminded her of Inuyasha.  
  
Well, that's not much to say, EVERYTHING reminded her of Inuyasha.  
  
She smiled, watching Ayumi as she explained to her partner that she would be with Hojo instead.  
  
'Well, if anything, at least this theatre project will keep me from thinking too much about Inuyasha. Hopefully, I can regain my life without everything constantly reminding me of him'  
  
She felt her to-be partner tap her on the shoulder.  
  
Before she could turn around, she heard a solid voice say, "Hi, I'm Yashinu."  
  
She stopped turning, her eyes widening at his name.  
  
Damn.  
  
Nothing could just be easy for her, could it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
haha, hope you liked that! I hope it didn't bore you---I had SO much fun writing it, I wont lie. ^_^!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
even if you just want to say "bad," "good," or "cheese" for all I care!  
  
Point out grammar probs if you' 


	2. Hair black as ebony

THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! *sniff* you do NOT know how good it makes me feel! 12 Reviews for a chapter is A LOT for me and I am absolutely THRILLED *thank you thank you thank you!*  
  
OH, I went to an anime convention! Ushicon! Very happy to find out that Inuyasha is DEFINITELY doing well in the anime world right now ^_^!  
  
Uhh—well, I thought about it, and I really like it when people say things to me specifically after I review, so I'm going to start doing that too! If you don't want to read it, just skip over to below the stars.  
  
joe: lol, I prefer swiss, but ok :-D  
  
silver_punk: I know! Poor kag! :-( Imagine having Inuyasha and then LOSING him! Blech!  
  
the insane orange kiwi: haha, yeah, cheesy is an awesome word ^_^!  
  
InuyashaEarsLuver: I loved talking to you on aim! (other ppl should do this TOO!!!)  
  
Runa: THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked it  
  
SilverTailz: hahaha, the name definitely IS corny, but, eh what can you do? Couldn't think of ne thing other than Yashinu ;-)!  
  
Lima Sqamosa: I'll def try to drop in and read a story of yours—keep reminding me, I can be kind of slow.  
  
DarkHunter65: BEHOLD THE POWER OF CHEESE! hahaha  
  
Amy: I will do what you say, master! *bows*  
  
Divya: lol ok then  
  
burningwater: I love carrots ^_^ but ramen is better, right Inuyasha?  
  
Angel Expultion7: Yeah Poor Inu *cries*  
  
ps- I'm really bad with the Japanese titles like "san" and "chan" so I'll put 'em in once in a while, but if I forget or use them wrong, don't get mad! ;-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** *  
  
Kagome flinched. She could feel a hot breath on her shoulder, but she did not really want to turn around.  
  
"Wait...........WHO are you?" Kagome questioned, looking at her fingernails.  
  
"Yashinu. Yamamoto Yashinu" the boy repeated with a smile in his voice.  
  
Tears swelled in the bottom of Kagome's eyes and her lip pouted.  
  
'No,' she thought, 'no. I'm not going to be put out of ease by his name. After all, what's in a name, right?'  
  
Putting on her best and biggest fake smile, Kagome spun around and jut out her hand in his direction, waiting for a shake.  
  
"Hi," she said in a voice a bit higher than she intended it to be, "I'm Kagome!"  
  
She was smiling so widely that her eyes were clenched, she couldn't really see the person in front of her.  
  
Not that she really wanted to.  
  
She was scared.  
  
Scared that he'd have a long, soft billow of silver hair, scared that he'd have those two pointy ears she had always wanted to secretly touch, and especially scared that he'd have two golden eyes that melted her inside out.  
  
Their hands met.  
  
Her hand felt incredibly warm to his touch, though her heart sped up with the cold fear that resided in her mind.  
  
As a strong grip pumped her outstretched hand up and down, Kagome ventured boldly to look at him, starting from the top.  
  
She opened her eyes, and an initial burst of white light sped around her, sending her heart aflutter.  
  
As the light from the window behind subsided, Kagome was relieved to see a mass of thick black hair in front of her.  
  
Her eyes shot up even higher.  
  
No ears!  
  
Though she breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't keep down the lump of disappointment in her throat from forming.  
  
No, it wasn't her Inuyasha.  
  
His hand, though definitely not soft to the touch, was not as calloused as Inuyasha's had been when he had held her. This was definitely not a sword- wielding hand.  
  
Timidly, he pulled away his hand, and she could sense his smile.  
  
"Well, shall we get to work, Kagome-san?" he questioned, cheerfully.  
  
"Yes," Kagome responded sheepishly.  
  
San.  
  
It sounded so different, so utterly formal coming from his mouth. Of course, Inuyasha, the rude git, had never bothered with titles.  
  
She couldn't help but think that she preferred it that way.  
  
They sat down on a desk together, and Kagome immediately pulled out their "Theatre" textbook.  
  
"Um, is this your first year in theatre, Kagome?" Yashinu questioned, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yes," she started, angry at her insistent use of monosyllabic words when she spoke to him.  
  
She gulped in, telling herself to say something else.  
  
"Why?" She asked, now feeling incredibly inarticulate.  
  
"Well, um, I just figured you didn't know since we NEVER use our textbooks in this class. Mr. Sato thinks they're too 'conventional,' he explained, sighing dramatically.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, angry that she couldn't think of a more witty response to his comment.  
  
Actually, she had kind of figured that books weren't used all that much in a theatre class. She had just gotten it out so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
She still hadn't seen his face, and was a little scared to do so.  
  
She didn't want to see those eyes again. Well, she did, but...............she didn't know what she wanted.  
  
"Well, uh, Kagome, I guess the only way to begin this project is to get to know each other. So, what are your interests?"  
  
"Well..........." Kagome began, casting about her mind for responses. She couldn't exactly say, 'shooting demons with arrows,' even though that was pretty much all she had been doing for the past two years.  
  
"I like art," she responded, furious with how dull she sounded. And STILL all monosyllabic words!  
  
"Oh............" he replied quietly.  
  
She couldn't read his tone. What did that "oh" mean? Without thinking of the consequences, her eyes shot into his eyes.  
  
Her jaw dropped. Or at least, it should have.  
  
His eyes were a deep shade of blue-purple, large and expressive, with a pair of heavy-set eyebrows overhead.  
  
Even though they weren't gold, they still looked like a softer version of Inuyasha's expressive orbs.  
  
'Inuyasha.........' she thought desperately.  
  
His eyebrows were different, though. Instead of being drawn together, burrowed in that look of absolute insolence Inuyasha usually had, Yashinu's eyebrows were raised with anticipation and joy.  
  
Her eyes dropped to his nose. It was the same nose.  
  
The lips. The same, full lips she had wanted to...........  
  
No! She couldn't think like this. This............this boy was NOT Inuyasha.  
  
Plus, his hair was different! That accounted for something, right?  
  
His bangs were long and messy, kind of covering his left eye with their fullness. His black hair was short though, only coming down to the nape of his neck.  
  
When he moved, his messy hair shone with blue-shots of shine and made him look like he had just gotten out of bed. (a/n: I kind of picture his hair looking like Van from Escaflowne. For a reference-paste this- )  
  
And, his skin wasn't as tan as Inuyasha's. It was obvious that he didn't spend all of his time outdoors.  
  
Still..........his face............other than his eyes.........his face was Inuyasha's.  
  
Or was she seeing things?  
  
'I have to say something, quick. He can tell I'm staring at him. What should I say?'  
  
"Uhh..........so, do you attend a dojo?" Kagome asked quickly, thinking of inuyasha's strengths.  
  
"A dojo? Me?" the room filled with Yashinu's good-natured laughter, "no. I guess you could say I'm a lover, not a fighter," he grinned.  
  
Kagome smiled back, weakly. Ok, this was NOT Inuyasha. He would never say something that corny.  
  
And his voice. His voice wasn't as husky as Inuyasha's..........but, the same undertone still resided. He seemed so laid back and calm.  
  
Definitely not Inuyasha.  
  
"Actually," Yashinu started, interrupting Kagome's thoughts, "I really like poetry."  
  
Kagome didn't realize that her mouth was open, agape at his assertion.  
  
"Er, is something wrong?" Yashinu questioned.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome laughed nervously, looking at his broad shoulders and lean, muscular frame, "oh, nothing! You just don't seem to be the 'poetry' type," she paused, deliberating, "Uh, do you write for our school?"  
  
He only smiled. "What, do you like poetry, too?"  
  
Before she could answer, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh, ok, so do you want me to meet you somewhere so we can figure out our project?" Yashinu questioned, picking up his backpack.  
  
"Um...........how about today after school?"  
  
"No good. I have some errands to run."  
  
"Well, ok then, how about afterwards? Do you want me to meet you wherever you're doing your errands?"  
  
"NO," Yashinu said immediately, "I mean, no don't go through all that trouble. Just meet me at Wacdonalds at five, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she stuttered, a little shocked by his loud declination.  
  
Oh, this Yashinu boy was definitely an enigma.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** *  
  
Kagome glared at her watch inside of Wacdonald's, it was five-fifteen: Yashinu was late.  
  
Suddenly, she saw it: a ruffled head of black running towards her, the wind blowing his hair around him.  
  
He sat down and breathlessly muttered an apology.  
  
"Erm, it's ok........" Kagome responded.  
  
"Well, Kagome," he started off right away, "what do you like? What excites you? What do you want our play to be about?"  
  
"What do I like.........." she asked herself out loud.  
  
What DID she like? What excited her?  
  
Her mind blared out the answer: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, but she muted it with her own speech saying, "I really don't know."  
  
"Well, ok: let's get in deeper. What EMOTION excites you?"  
  
Kagome cast about her mind, her thoughts turning once again to the silver- haired hanyou.  
  
She saw him clearly, yelling, 'Feh! Stupid wench!'  
  
He was so darn CUTE when he was angry.  
  
"Anger," she whispered, "I think anger excites me."  
  
Yashinu looked deep in thought: he rubbed his hand across the bottom of his chin. "Hmmm.......well, as I said, I'm a lover. Love excites me. So I wonder if we can use both of our ideas. Do anger and love ever mix?"  
  
Kagome gulped in, trying not to scream 'YES!' at the top of her lungs. "I suppose they could," she murmured with an obvious strain in her voice, holding back bitter tears.  
  
"How so?" Yashinu raised an eyebrow, "do you have an idea for a script? Any characters in mind?"  
  
Kagome breathed in sharply. "Yes. Yes I think I do."  
  
She paused as he drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
With soft pleading in her eyes, she continued, "What do you think of something set in the warring states era*?"  
  
*the era Inuyasha is set in  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** *  
  
*mwahahahaha*  
  
Mmm...........i don't know about any of you girls (and some guys) out there, but I think Yashinu sounds kind of cute ^_^  
  
Not as cute as Inu, OF COURSE!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW? YES? Yes! Cheese me! lol 


	3. Kago

Hellllloooo again my little hobbitses! Thank you for all of the reviews *woo-hooooooooooooooooo* they made me SO happy!  
  
demondoggielover: I will try to finish it as soon as I can! It should probably only be about five chapters long.  
  
kayzie kaiba: Aw, I think Inoromaru seems like a cool name. It kinda reminds me of Kenshin. "Oro?" Thanks, Yashinu was the best I could come up with lol.  
  
queen of imladris: first of all I just have to say that you have the coolest name EVER! I don't know why it just sounds really......inspiring. And thanks for the compliment *blush blush*  
  
Amy: *cries* I will do my best my QUEEN! Forgive me! ^_~  
  
Sakura Marcom: LOL actually my first reaction was like "AAAAAAAA! This is so gonna be a flame!" when I saw those dots. Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it! And, strangely enough, there's something weirdly gratifying about being called "woman." It's almost as if I'm being spoken to by Inuyasha :-*  
  
Shojo-Inu- I'll try my best! Thanks for the ideas—I definitely like the temper part, I think I'll use it if I can. Without further waste of time, I choose to continue:  
  
Demongirl6381: Yeah I know! Isn't it weird? But remember, it's not Inuyasha and poetry: it's Yashinu! ^_^  
  
chikninabiskit: hahaha what about pita bread............with carrots, ramen, and spray cheese inside? *gag* nevermind.  
  
Yo: Thank you thank you thank you *blush blush blush*  
  
Inuluver: Yeah, I think I do kinda have a thing for Inu. He has an AWESOME personality---he always keeps you guessing. And he's SO kawaii!!!!!  
  
MrsMiroku: I like that line too! Yay fluff!  
  
Sangochan: Uhhh.........sorry, there MIGHT be some Sango. Not so sure yet!  
  
Melissa: Thank you very much! I'll do my best to finish it as soon as I can!  
  
Whoa: thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! I feel loved!  
  
Kirara: hahaha, thanks! Endings are always the funnest part to write.  
  
Now FINALLY the story must go on:  
  
' think " talk  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yashinu tapped his chin speculatively. "The warring states era? Is there anything in particular that you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," Kagome began, thinking, how was she going to say this? "There is a story that I know of----of a long time ago. A love story. A love story involving the half-dog demon.................." she gulped in, "Inuyasha."  
  
Beads of perspiration formed on the base of her neck. That was the first time she had actually said his name out loud in a while.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he repeated, mouthing the word with no apparent spark of recognition or interest.  
  
Kagome winced. Hearing Inuyasha's name from this.............this boy's mouth was just surreal to her.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha. He.......................he falls in love with a girl. Not a normal girl, a girl from the future named Kago-" she stopped, inhaling deeply. She couldn't use her own name!  
  
"Er, yes, Kago," concluded Kagome with a sound of finality.  
  
"Kago?" Yashinu raised a heavy eyebrow quizzically, "That's a rather strange name, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey," Kagome responded with a pretentious smile in her eyes, "not all names have to be popular ones, 'Yashinu'-sama," she said mockingly.  
  
He grinned back at her, his teeth a dazzling white. "Ok, ok, I get your point. But I think names are important," he paused as Kagome gulped, thinking of his names' relation to Inuyasha's, "and 'Kago' isn't the most romantic name in the world. This is a fictional story, right?"  
  
After hesitating for a while, Kagome nodded gravely. None of it had ever happened. Or, even if it had, no one else knew about it.  
  
"Ok, so since it's not actually historical, could we change the name to something more romantic? Something like............Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes widened. She blinked madly, trying to comprehend what he was implying.  
  
"A-all right," she stuttered, "but----you----you think my name is—er, romantic?"  
  
Yashinu smiled somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"I always like words with more than two syllables. In-u-ya-sha is good already, but Ka-go is too short. And since your name is so similar," he paused nodding at her, " I figured it wouldn't hurt to use it instead."  
  
Kagome could barely breathe. She felt frantic and dizzy and scared and content all at the same time. She could use their real names! She could play out what was on her mind, at last releasing her heart of the troubles it felt.  
  
The play would be her outlet of Inuyasha-energy (a/n: I need an outlet for Inuyasha energy........).  
  
"Now," whispered Yashinu, leaning into the table, "tell me more about this story."  
  
Kagome went on, telling him of Naraku and how he had ruined many-a-people's lives. Of the shikon jewel. Of how Inuyasha and Kagome, despite many obstacles (including Kikyou) managed to fall in love with each other.  
  
'Or at least,' Kagome sighed to herself, 'I THINK the feeling was mutual.'  
  
Yashinu was leaning back in his chair, the fries he had bought untouched, his pencil pushed in behind his ear.  
  
"Hmmm.............well I see the love, Kagome. But where's the anger that you said you were interested in?"  
  
Kagome flinched. She didn't really want to talk about it. It was painful enough to talk about Inuyasha at all, much less how he had acted towards her.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha had an, er, peculiar personality," she paused as Yashinu tilted his head to the side, in silent demand for further explanation, "he was angry a lot. He had a hard life. "  
  
Thinking harder, Kagome bit her lip and continued, "He wasn't used to trusting people. But the thing is, overtime, Kago---Kagome saw a change in him. He became angry in a different way. Even though he always called her things like 'wench' and 'woman,' she knew that his tough exterior was a facade. He had become......softer somehow."  
  
"Oh! So SHE brought about the change in him?" Yashinu asked.  
  
"Well, uhhh....." Kagome deliberated. She couldn't be modest now, this wasn't supposed to be her! "ummmmmmmmm I suppose she did."  
  
They spent another hour making a draft script of the story. Yashinu was going to go home and complete the last scene with a poem he would compose.  
  
"Well," Yashinu smiled, "I think it sounds great so far! Love, adventure........and anger! But, Kagome," he laughed, packing up his backpack, "you still haven't told me how it ends."  
  
"How----it-----ends?" Kagome hesitated.  
  
"Yes. I can't go home and write the ending poem without knowing what the ending IS."  
  
She thought of the end.  
  
She thought of being pulled out of Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Was it really over? Had the end already come and gone?  
  
She thought of the cold and shivered.  
  
"It's a tragedy," she explained dully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to Yashinu as he pedaled away from Wacdonalds.  
  
Making sure he was out of watching distance, she slumped down by a lamp post and sighed heavily, her bangs falling in her eyes.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Yashinu had actually agreed to her story idea!  
  
Bitter tears bordered the edges of her lashes, and she sniffed them in, using the back of her hand to wipe the remnants of wetness.  
  
It was strange to think that Yashinu was the only other person in the world that even KNEW about Inuyasha. Even if he didn't know that Kagome was the Kagome in the story.  
  
She got up and shakily treaded home, turning away when the well shrine came into view.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee!" her mom squealed as she came through the door, "since it's your birthday, I made your favorite: oden!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled broadly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, oden. Yeah, th-thanks, mom." Kagome dragged her feet to the couch, sinking into its softness. Yes, oden was definitely her favorite food, but her mouth was positively like sandpaper right now, and anything, even oden, didn't sound very appetizing.  
  
"Honey? Are you ok?" Mrs. Higurashi felt Kagome's head with her fingertips.  
  
"I'm all right, mum. I'm just tired."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After an interesting evening with various live-creepy-crawly-presents from Souta, a new kimono from her mother, and that strange goblin-hand-thing from her grandfather, Kagome was ready to turn into bed.  
  
She walked up to her room, a smile softly played across her lips.  
  
The smile was disrupted abruptly when she walked into her room. Memories of Inuyasha flooded back to her.  
  
She ran to the floor by the edge of her bed, sifting her fingers through the granules of carpet that lay there. She squinted her eyes hard and looked down to the floor, trying to see the footprints that Inuyasha had left behind one day that she had never really washed out.  
  
As much as she looked, she couldn't see a single patch of darkness. The carpet was still pristine. Her life was still pristine, as it had been before she went through the well. But she, Kagome, she.................... had changed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another day of theatre had begun. Mr. Sato was busy sketching something in his notebook while the class was madly chattering away.  
  
Ayumi was squealing Hojo's name repeatedly to Kagome, who was doing her best to try to seem interested.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, by the way! Who IS your partner?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Silence, students," Mr. Sato raised his right hand and the class grew mute in an instant. "Get to work," he twirled his fingers dramatically.  
  
Kagome saw Yashinu approaching her, and even though she should have been used to his physical similarities with Inuyasha by now, her heart still started to beat insistently faster.  
  
The boy didn't look like he had gotten very much sleep the night before. His hair was bedridden and his eyes fluttered with remaining whisps of sleep, half-closed but expressive.  
  
He grimaced vaguely. "Let's go outside and practice our lines."  
  
The sun was subdued. Clouds surrounded it, transforming its bright yellow into a soft amber hue.  
  
They sat on a bench underneath a huge oak tree, positioning themselves to practice the lines.  
  
"Feh, woman. I don't need your help, I can gather the shards without you," Yashinu cooed sexily, making Kagome wince.  
  
He went on, making Inuyasha seem a smooth talker, someone who was cool, slightly arrogant and incredibly suave.  
  
Well, at least he got the arrogant part right.  
  
After hearing a slightly British-sounding "feh," from Yashinu's mouth, Kagome decided she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Er, Yashinu," she began, startled by the feel of his name rolling off of her tongue, "sorry, but I sort of.......... envisioned Inuyasha differently."  
  
"Hmmm? How so?"  
  
"Be........ rougher. You're voice is really calm. Kind of make it husky, almost as if you are angry all the time. And........act really self confident, but not self confident at all."  
  
Yashinu's left eyebrow rose and his mouth opened in confusion, "what?"  
  
Kagome corrected him fifty plus times in the next half hour. Continually she scolded, continually she interrupted.  
  
There were only thirty minutes left to class and they had only gone through the first four lines of their play.  
  
'What am I doing?' Kagome thought, 'why am I nagging this poor boy into oblivion?'  
  
'Because,' a voice answered in her head, 'you want to see him mad. You want to see him blow up just like Inuyasha did sometimes.'  
  
'Yes,' she admitted, 'but he isn't getting irritated at all! He's the most calm person I've ever met.'  
  
Slightly frustrated, Kagome sighed deeply. "Well, I think that's enough with our lines today, huh? Oh! What about your poem? Have you finished your poem yet?"  
  
Yashinu immediately got extremely fidgety and mumbled a soft "no" while playing with the bottom of his uniform top.  
  
"Well, if you're having trouble coming up with something, don't hesitate to ask for help," Kagome hinted.  
  
Yashinu looked down, and Kagome could see the very tips of his ears turn red.  
  
Wanting to end the silence, Kagome said "Er, let's get back to the classroom? The bell should be ringing in just a little while."  
  
His eyes lit up a bright hue of purple, and he nodded vigorously, obviously happy to change the subject.  
  
They walked back to the building in silence, Kagome thinking over what had just happened.  
  
Didn't he tell her that he liked poetry? Still, he had seemed a little hesitant when Kagome suggested he end the play with a poem.  
  
She shook her head, sighing, deciding that she would figure it out later.  
  
When they walked back into the room together, Kagome saw Ayumi, her head resting on the back of her hand, dreamily gazing into Hojo's eyes while he went on and on about Dragon Ball Z.  
  
"Ooooo, DBZ is my favorite anime, Hojo!" she cooed.  
  
"REALLY? Mine TOO! Wait here while I go get my Vegeta action figure!"  
  
Ayumi nodded lightly, and gazed dreamily at him as he left excitedly to go get the figurine.  
  
Kagome shook her head and Yashinu grinned. .  
  
Since Hojo was out of sight, Kagome approached Ayumi, while Yashinu trailed faithfully behind.  
  
"Hey, Ayu! I thought your favorite anime was Escaflowne. Remember what happened last time you slept over at my house? You were sobbing 'Van samaaaaaaaaaaa' in your sleep. What happened?" she teased.  
  
Ayumi turned around, "Oh, Kagome you know perfectly well tha-"  
  
She stopped, her eyes resting on Yashinu, who calmly had his hands in his pockets.  
  
Her eyes widened and she stared, mouth agape.  
  
Pulling Kagome's ear towards her mouth, Ayumi whispered hoarsely, "Kagome! Do you know who that IS?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
OK, well, thus ends the third chapter. Just two more, I thinks. Maybe three if I get really lazy. ^_^!  
  
Yeah, I know it wasn't the BEST chapter in the world, but gimme a break, there's SO MUCH going on right now UGH!  
  
Sorry, I'm on a diet, no cheese. Tofu? lol 


	4. Yamamato Sensei?

AI! I'm SO SORRY For the long wait—I dunno what's wrong with me *hides as people throw yams (I hate yams)* SORRYYYYYY!!!  
  
ShadowKitsune5313- arigatou!!!! I'll definitely continue...I just get lazy sometimes GOMEN!!!!  
  
Sango13- Thank you! (feels happy) Uhh...too bad about the update "soon" thing, though. Sorry!!!  
  
Kachie-chan- updating updating! *bows repeatedly, ends up hitting head on some random item*  
  
Kelly- hmm...interesting. and thank you!!!! ;-)  
  
whoa- you'll find out sooooooon  
  
demongirl6381- *whines back* trying trying trying!  
  
priestessmykala- oi, I like your name!!!! And I will I will!!!!  
  
Sweet Sad Jess- thank you ^_^ Don't be sad, just sweet! Be happy!  
  
ssp51201- Yes! You're SO right, ya know? It IS his human soul..... Thanks for helping me realize that lol  
  
VolleyGirl626- I only like chocolate soy ^_~ it's sooo good  
  
kayzie kaiba- hahahah seto IS kinda cute *blush*  
  
bet: STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT! *sniff* you're gonna make me have a heart attack (and stop calling me woman, it's turning me on ^_~ jk)  
  
InuLover: ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! (Thanks for the review, it made me feel loved!) ^ ~  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY (or off with MY HEAD!!!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome pushed Ayumi away and mouthed, "later!"  
  
What about Yashinu could Ayumi possibly be that excited about?  
  
Well, not that it was exactly hard to excite Ayumi, but..........  
  
"Higurashi!" someone said in a sweet, familiar accent.  
  
"Uh, Hey Hojo!" Kagome said, trying not to laugh at the over-muscled action figure in Hojo's hand. (a/n: I have nothing against Vegeta..........he's actually ok. But you have to admit, his muscles are HUGE)  
  
'Please,' Kagome prayed to herself, 'please don't let Hojo like me. I don't want Ayumi to get hurt.'  
  
Thankfully, Hojo actually seemed pretty content with Ayumi. He smiled broadly as she excitedly grabbed his Vegeta action figure.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when Ayumi started to actually TALK about DBZ.  
  
"Ooo, looks like she's done some research," she whispered to herself, scarcely able to contain a huge lopsided grin.  
  
She was surprised when Yashinu started smirking at the comment.  
  
How had he heard that when she had said it so subtly under her breath?  
  
He had good hearing, evidently.  
  
The bell rang, and Mr. Seto raised his hand, "You may go."  
  
"Ja ne, Yashinu," Kagome waved.  
  
"Just a minute, Kagome-san, do you think we could work on the project after school at one of our houses? Alternating?"  
  
Kagome's mind procured an image of her mom ogling over Yashinu's purple eyes, and winking suggestively at Kagome. Of course, then her grandfather would get into it, first trying to sell Yashinu some charm or another. Not to be left out, her brother would soon join in on the chaos and tell Kagome she left her underwear in the bathroom.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Ah, sure Yashinu. C-could we meet at your house today?" Might as well try to keep Yashinu away from her family as long as possible.  
  
Yashinu nodded, "Okay, I suppose. See you at........around seven?" he asked, handing Kagome a small scribbling of his address.  
  
"Mmm," Kagome nodded.  
  
Ayumi stood in the background, her mouth open.  
  
"You're going to his HOUSE?" Ayumi shrieked after Yashinu was out of earshot.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhhh, Ayumi," Kagome whispered holding her ears, "yes I am. What's the big deal, anyhow?"  
  
"Kagome," Ayumi shook her head, "this'll take too long. Wacdonalds. Now. You. Me. Eri. Yuka. Let's go!"  
  
Kagome raised a speculative brow and sighed, "ok, ok, whatever."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
Eri's fist came down hard on the table.  
  
"YOU are partners with YAMAMOTO-SENSEI???"  
  
Kagome covered her ears and squinted her eyes.  
  
"Sensei? He's just a student. What's with calling him 'sensei'?"  
  
Now it was Yuka's turn to slam her fist on the table. "Just a student? JUST a student?"  
  
Ayumi sighed, "Oh, Kagome........."  
  
Kagome glared back at her. "Could you all just STOP it!? Just tell me what this is all about."  
  
Yuka sighed, picking up her book-bag and unzipping it.  
  
Kagome stared at her.  
  
"What are you doing? Yuka?"  
  
"Just a minute, Kagome, you have to read this," Yuka explained, flipping through a small red book.  
  
"Here," she said with her finger opening the book to a certain page, "read this."  
  
Kagome frowned slightly, grabbing the book and reading the page furiously.  
  
It......  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
It was the most beautiful piece of poetry she had ever read.  
  
Dark, foreboding, mysterious, and full of intense metaphor that was apparent but unthinkable.  
  
The words permeated with the aroma of pain, hatred, fire.  
  
She could feel the suffering of the author, feel the loss of words, feel the need for something greater.  
  
The words shook her to her soul.  
  
A small tear was emitted from Kagome's eye, and she wiped it swiftly away.  
  
"Well?" Eri asked, her arms crossed triumphantly.  
  
"Well what?" Kagome choked out, alarmed at her vehement response. "It's beautiful. I just don't get what this has to do with anything we were talking about."  
  
Ayumi sighed, looking flustered. "Kagome, Look at the cover."  
  
Kagome nodded, doing as she was told.  
  
Her eyes strayed to the authors name.  
  
Otomamay  
  
Yamamoto........backwards?  
  
"How are you sure it's him?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"The creative writing teacher let it out into the open so everyone in our school knows," Yuka paused, "well, everyone but YOU apparently."  
  
"So," Kagome croaked, "Yashinu wrote this?"  
  
"Yes," Eri nodded, "Yamamoto-sensei is one of the youngest poets to ever be published. His writing skills are.......amazing."  
  
Kagome couldn't do anything but gawk at her.  
  
"Well........I knew that he was a pretty good writer..........I could see that when we were writing our script, but....this......is just genius," Kagome said, unable to think of any other word to describe it.  
  
"Yup," Eri's eyes twinkled, "and that's not all. He's also an excellent actor. Thus, he's in theatre. The only thing is that.......he's kinda.......reclusive. He barely ever talks to anyone if he can help it. Sure, he has a lot of friends, but.........I guess that comes naturally when your book is one of the top-selling in the poetry line and you're just 16."  
  
Kagome gulped. "But........this isn't like Yashinu at all. I mean, he's so.......calm. What's with all the anger?"  
  
Ayumi gasped, "Kagome! How do you KNOW this? He actually.....actually TALKED to you?"  
  
"Well, yeah......."  
  
Ayumi squealed.  
  
"You can get to know him better now! And report to us, we want to know of the man behind the poetry!" Yuki commanded excitedly.  
  
"Oh, no........." Kagome gasped, "Oh no no no no!"  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Eri asked as Kagome's head slumped down onto the table in front of her.  
  
"Damn," she said hitting her head, "I asked him if he needed HELP writing some poetry we have in our play. I asked HIM!" she groaned loudly.  
  
Unsympathetically, Kagome's friends were shaking with laughter.  
  
Kagome tried to keep her mouth stern, her arms crossed.  
  
This made her friends laugh even harder, which, in turn, made Kagome laugh.  
  
Why hadn't he told her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
"151.........152......ah, there it is! 153!" Kagome said to herself, finding Yashinu's house at last.  
  
To her surprise, there was a huge gate at the front, obstructing her view of the actual house.  
  
She rang the buzzer on the gate, and a voice lisped through the speaker.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah, Higurashi Kagome here."  
  
"Mmm" the voice replied, the gate opening.  
  
A lump formed in Kagome's throat as she got her first view of Yashinu......er, Yamamoto-sensei's house.  
  
The house itself was unbelievably large, and not of a traditional Japanese style.  
  
It was almost like a red-brick castle, turrets seemed to jut out everywhere and the front side was scattered with huge, imposing windows.  
  
What caught her breath, however, was the garden surrounding the house.  
  
A huge waterfall cooed at the left side, and orange-blossoms surrounded every inch of free space.  
  
Weeping willows surrounded the grounds, freeing the premises from any peepers.  
  
A little shaken, Kagome walked in, seeing Yashinu sitting on a rock by the waterfall.  
  
He had a piece of paper with him, and he was furiously writing, erasing, and rewriting something.  
  
"Yashinu?" Kagome said softly, alarmed at the way Yashinu jumped.  
  
"Hehehe, Kagome!" he said, putting his hand behind his head awkwardly, "you're here!"  
  
He quickly stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket, and rose to greet her.  
  
"Well, this is my home," he said, eyes down, "I suppose we should go inside and get to work."  
  
Kagome looked up into the cloudy, white sky and sniffed in, closing her eyes in the moment.  
  
"No," she smiled, "its all right with me if we stay out here."  
  
For a moment, only a split second, Yashinu looked dumbfounded, but he quickly covered it with a dazzling open-mouthed smile.  
  
Kagome took a seat on the rock beside him, trying to listen to all he had to say.  
  
Hard, as she tried, she just couldn't.  
  
Mid-sentence, she interrupted him, "Yashinu!" she said. louder than she had intended.  
  
"Mmm? Yes?"  
  
"Why---why didn't you tell me that you were a poet? Not only that, a FAMOUS poet?"  
  
His eyes widened, and every visible inch of him turned crimson.  
  
"I—er—I'm NOT famous, Kagome, and........" Yashinu stuttered.  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side, a quizzical look settled deep upon her face, her lips pursed.  
  
She gave up. "Ok, I guess in the essence of 'fame,' you aren't really famous. But, still, even if MOST people (other than those who go to our school) don't know who you are, you're still pretty well renowned as an anonymous writer. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He stared at her, almost as if trying to evaluate her reasons for being so forward.  
  
"I guess---I guess I wanted people to stop treating me like---well, not in a bad way—but a FREAK. Some people even call me a 'genius.' What crap!"  
  
Kagome nodded, trying not to turn red. She, too, had called him a genius after reading his work. Did that make her just like all the others?  
  
"And," he went on, "I just didn't want to put you at unease. Especially since part of our project did require writing a script. I wanted you to express your opinions. If you knew I was......was 'published,' or whatever, you would've let me do whatever I wanted."  
  
Wow. That was actually........pretty perceptive of him.  
  
"Still," she said turning around, "you could've told me SOMETHING before I made a total ass of myself and asked YOU if you needed help with poetry," she spat.  
  
Yashinu smirked, "Oh please. Actually, the way things are going right n--"  
  
He stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, nothing. Do you want to meet my parents?" he said, desperate for a topic change.  
  
Kagome sighed. She'd let him get away with that one if he really wanted to.  
  
"Sure," she acquiesced.  
  
Through the walk to the house, she secretly wondered what Yashinu's parents would be like.  
  
Probably creative geniuses, just like him.  
  
Since like begets like, right?  
  
They walked into the marbled foyer, their footsteps echoing in the hall around them.  
  
"Hold on," Yashinu held up his hand, let me make sure my parents are even ho--"  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of a large "THWAP!" in the background, followed by a curse, and an apology.  
  
He soughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, they're home."  
  
He led her to the enormous living room, just in time to hear a woman apologize and proclaim that "old habits die hard."  
  
"Yeah, they die HARD, all right," Kagome could see the twinkle in Yashinu's dad's eyes even when his back was turned, as he stroked his cheek.  
  
"Mom, dad, I want you to meet my project partner, Kagome," Yashinu cleared his throat loudly.  
  
As Yashinu's dad spun around, Kagome fell into a pair of familiar, blue eyes that she could have sworn she had seen before.  
  
She gasped, and her eyes quickly ran to Yashinu's mother, who sat on the couch, a grin on her face and a cat on her lap.  
  
They were........Miroku and Sango!  
  
Kagome exhaled deeply, finally realizing that she had been holding her breath.  
  
Yashinu's father was stroking a slap mark on his cheek, and his mother's cat looked..........suspiciously like she had two tails.  
  
Except..........this Miroku and Sango.......could she call them that?........were older.  
  
They had small creases lining their otherwise smooth faces on the forehead and mouth, but still retained the youth of their eyes.  
  
Yashinu's mother cleared her throat deeply.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Yashinu," she said with a smile on her face, "ask the young lady if she'd like to stay for dinner."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
GAH, that's IT!!! wahahahahhahahah!  
  
I hope you liked it—please RR  
  
I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update and it was still a short update.  
  
I hope to end the story within two to three chaps, and QUICK.  
  
Hmm......no cheese this time either. And no more tofu. Lets get back to the unhealthy. I am in the mood for donuts, perhaps? 


	5. Miso Soup

Author's note (IMPORTANT)-  
  
***********  
  
Sorry, guys, I guess I wasn't so clear on some things:  
  
==Yashinu is NOT Inuyasha, he's a reincarnation, kind of how Kagome was to Kikyou. They were similar in appearance, sure, but REALLY different otherwise. Therefore it isn't OOC to make Yashinu like poetry, since I made him up. Right?  
  
^_~ sorry if I wasn't clear enough!!!  
  
********************  
  
ssp51201- Aw, darn, you could call out my plotline? And here I thought I was being ORIGINAL. *snaps fingers* Actually, Inu is not the poet, its his reincarnation, Yashinu. You're so lucky that your husband can sing! I've been in choir for 12 years, and I have YET to find a boy that is attractive and has a nice singing voice. And thank you so much for understanding the gaps between my updates! ^_^  
  
Fire Maiden Kiya- Thank you SO MUCH *blush blush blush* You have no idea how happy you made me! I just hope I can live up to your expectations, I would hate to disappoint you! *Cries* I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! (haha, I'm just a little emotional ^_~)  
  
Redroses- Thanks, and I'm trying to make more as fast as I can ! Redroses....that reminds me of Tuxedo mask *sigh!* :-)!  
  
Haunted Hell- Man, you keep changing your name!!! I always get so confused, lol. The first time I thought I had made a mistake with your name or something. Did you get my review, lady? ;-) OH, and that pic of Inu in your profile? That is one of my FAVES, I always go back and look at it.!  
  
Kagomepotter- Trying to update soon soon soon! You know, we're a lot alike, I'm a HP/Inu obsessed person too! And I LOVE the Draco/Harry pairing.  
  
Kaye- Sorry it took me a while to update, its spring break (in fact, the LAST day of spring break as I write this). I should be doing homework *whoops*  
  
Asya18- Hey, thanks for telling me that you were confused! I actually need people to tell me that so I can fix my problems. Just remember, it's not Inuyasha, it's Yashinu, his reincarnation. Just like Kikyou is different than Kagome, Inuyasha and Yashinu are different. And Sango and Miroku aren't twice Kagome's age: their reincarnations are, so its another different story. As for Yashinu, you'll understand his soul, romantic/angry, better in later chaps, I promise! Thanks for helping me know that I was being confusing.  
  
aznchicki- You like Long stories? Well, then, if you have any ideas, supply them to me and help me!!! :-D I'm just scared to make the story too long--- I don't want anyone to get bored. Thanks for the review!  
  
Pasta Head- Mmmmmmmmm......Hershey's bars. Man, I'm on a diet, what are you trying to do to me, reminding me of chocolate? *cries* But thanks for the analogy, an addiction to Hershey's bars is something I can DEFINITELY relate to. ^_^  
  
Shiari1- Oooooooooooooooh you are SO right. Thanks, I will do my BEST not to rush it. If I start rushing anything, please tell me and I'll try to stop.  
  
priestessmykala- I'm sorry your heart broke *brings over masking tape* I'll do my best to mend it. I just hope you like how I unravel this story, its so hard to decide what to do sometimes. And if you don't like what I'm doing, don't be afraid to tell me ok? ^_^  
  
Kagwoman- I'm sorry I AM EVIL! *mwahahahhahahahahahahhaha* *thunder in background* *evil smile*  
  
Lady of Chaos- I'm glad you think its interesting, I just hope that I can keep it up as long as possible. Thanks for the boost of confidence :-D  
  
GGWuvsInu- Of COURSE I don't have better things to do! What could be better than writing about Inuyasha? *grin* Thanks for all the reviews. Yeah, you're right, I'll try not to end it TOO quickly. *sigh* I just wish I had more TIME in the day. I'll try to update as quick as I can, but if I don't, don't hesitate to email me and get angry. Sometimes I might need a little push ^_^ I can be lazy! And to answer all your questions: Yes, the adventures with Inuyasha DID happen because of the scar on her hand, you're right. Everyone in the warring states era remembers her (yay!) You'll find out what Inuyasha has been up to in Kagome's absence in later chappies *I promise* Thanks so much for the helpful suggestions ^_^  
  
Madcow- You're weird, woman. WEIRD.  
  
Demented Squirrel- LOL, you have EVERY right to be "weirded out" it IS kinda strange that Sango/Miroku's reincarnations gave birth to Yashinu. You're really the first person to realize how truly STRANGE it is. Thank you! ^___^  
  
" TALK  
  
' THINK  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you like oden, Kagome?" Mrs. Yamamoto asked sweetly, edging a plate in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Ummm.........hai!" Kagome spoke distractedly, still amazed at how MUCH Yashinu's parents looked like Miroku and Sango.  
  
Were they the same people?  
  
Dinner plates clinked mildly and the proper dining utensils were used for each course of the meal. Soft elevator music played in the background.  
  
Speech was soft and reserved.  
  
"Please, Kagome, take some fried egg," Mr. Yamamoto smiled, offering her a plate in his right hand.  
  
This was her chance to check for a void in his palm!  
  
She took the plate gingerly, staring at his outstretched hand.  
  
To her dismay, his palm seemed pretty much normal.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Kagome, are you feeling all right?" Yashinu questioned, concern lingering in his dulcet voice.  
  
Her mind was going a mile-a-minute.  
  
'No,' she realized, 'no, these people aren't Miroku and Sango. These must be their.....reincarnations,' she gulped down her food ravenously.  
  
The background music ran into a high pitched violin solo, and hiccup escaped Kagome's slightly parted lips, unexpectedly, making her jump.  
  
But her mind whirred on, not realizing that the room was staring at her, wide-eyed.  
  
Was she not fed very much at home?  
  
'They are Miroku and Sango's reincarnations........just as I am to Kikyou.......' she froze, her mind finally ready to admit what she had known all along, but had been afraid to confess, 'and Yashinu is to........Inuyasha.'  
  
So.  
  
It seemed to be part of destiny for the group to be together.  
  
Before her mind could wander anywhere else, the door to the dining room banged open, and a young boy with grass stains on his knees walked in, dribbling a soccer ball with his feet.  
  
Yashinu rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kitahachi, how many times have I told you NOT to eat dinner until after you change out of your soccer clothes?" Sango.........er, Mrs. Yamamoto groaned.  
  
"Oh, sorry.........." the incredibly skinny, redheaded boy grinned.  
  
He looked at Kagome, and stopped.  
  
He began to edge closer, smoothing his light-auburn hair in the back (to no avail, of course. It sprung right back up after he lifted his hand).  
  
"Hellooooooooooo, madam," he began, grabbing her hand, "to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?"  
  
She half-expected him to ask her to bear his child.  
  
Kagome almost burst out laughing at the look of pure contempt Yashinu shot at his brother.  
  
"YOU---out-of-here---NOW!" he grumbled underneath his breath.  
  
The boy shrugged, winked a green eye at Kagome, and continued to dribble the ball out of the dining hall.  
  
Mr. Yamamoto sighed.  
  
"Honestly. Sorry about that Kagome, I don't know WHERE that boy gets the nerve to randomly talk like that to any pretty girl he meets," Mr. Yamamoto shook his head, not noticing the disbelieving stares he received from his wife and his elder son.  
  
Kagome grinned madly, deducing from the disbelief in Mrs. Yamamoto's glare that the perverted monk had not changed his ways, even after a lifetime, even though he was now Mr. Yamamoto.  
  
AND he had passed his perverseness on to Shippo.  
  
Er, Shippo's reincarnation.  
  
Kitahachi, wasn't it?  
  
She was amazed at how-at-home she felt with these people.  
  
She mentally slapped herself. They were NOT the same people, remember?  
  
They didn't have the memories she had.  
  
They didn't remember her as she remembered them.  
  
Realizing that Yashinu had been asking her a question for the last five minutes, Kagome's attention whirled back into the present.  
  
"HMmm?" Kagome mumbled, embarrassed at her rudeness.  
  
"Er, sorry Kagome, but..........it seems that all the miso soup you were holding has fallen on to your shirt," Yashinu blushed profusely.  
  
'Why is he blush--" Kagome gasped madly, covering her top.  
  
Her uniform top.  
  
The miso soup had fallen on her now VERY transparent, white top.  
  
She groaned.  
  
Of all the days to run out of white bras and have to wear a leopard-spotted one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome dried herself off quickly, changing into a shirt that Mrs. Yamamoto had lent her.  
  
It was a surprisingly good fit.  
  
Mrs. Yamamoto was really thin for her age.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, trying as hard as she could to not let her self-consciousness get the best of her.  
  
Yashinu was there, waiting, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You ok? You seemed kind of out of it during dinner......."  
  
"Mmm, I guess my mind was........just not here today," she said, laughing uncomfortably.  
  
For a few moments, the only sound to be heard was the wind beating against the bricks of the house.  
  
Yashinu's face shifted to a position she had never seen anyone express before, a countenance of something she had no way to acknowledge by prior reference.  
  
Was it exuberant? Sorrowful? Emotional? Stoic?  
  
But the expression, fleeting, was gone as soon as it came.  
  
What had he been thinking?  
  
"Er, I guess we should get back to work now," he volunteered at last.  
  
She nodded, and they walked into his room together.  
  
Kagome took a moment to look around at the dusk-colored surroundings.  
  
The walls were covered with posters: famous and not-so-famous paintings, a plethora of musicians she had never heard of, and artsy, critically-loved movies that Kagome had never really been that inspired to go see.  
  
Still, it amazed her how versatile and somewhat well-balanced Yashinu's taste was.  
  
She followed him in, setting down at the huge mahogany desk in the corner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"But, OH, KIKYOU! I MUST PRRRRROTECT THEE!" Yashinu blared out, rolling the r's persistently, his eyebrow twitching passionately, one hand on his chest, and the other holding the script above his head.  
  
Kagome massaged her forehead.  
  
"Um, just remember, Yashinu: this is NOT SHAKESEPEARE. Just calm down and be a normal, teenage boy," Kagome began, freezing as soon as the words came out of her mouth.  
  
Yashinu was just about as far as you could GET from an average teenage boy.  
  
Not that Inuyasha was exactly the most average person in the world, either.  
  
Grrrrrrr, why did she have to keep comparing the two?  
  
They were like opposite sides of a spectrum, she sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok," Yashinu chortled, "Let me try one more time. 'But Kiiiiiiiiiiikyou! I MUST protect thee!' Something is wrong, I just cant tell what it is," Yashinu mused, rubbing his chin, "what's wrong with that, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "It's you."  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, startled.  
  
"It's you. Not thee. YOU."  
  
"OH," he laughed stiffly, "I thought you meant----you meant---oh nevermind. Ahem, one more time: But KIKYOU! I MUST protect th---I mean YOU! You! I must protect YOU!"  
  
Kagome whapped her forehead.  
  
'Must not scream, must not scream, must not scream..........' she repeated to herself constantly.  
  
She let out a heavy breath of air.  
  
"That's still.............a little off," she groaned, starting to explain to him a list of things he could do to make it better, nagging and being more nitpicky than she had ever been before.  
  
That's when she first saw it.  
  
Yashinu's eyebrows, so jovial in their feral state, seemed to twist inwards, meeting each other in the middle...........just as a certain Hanyou's had done.  
  
His nose turned upwards just a little, wrinkling at the base.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
'Yes,' she thought, 'yes, yes! I may have finally done it. I may have FINALLY gotten him to be angry!'  
  
Alas, just as soon as his eyebrows twisted, they untwisted, and Yashinu's face broke out into that good-natured smile.  
  
"Let's take a break, Kagome," he sighed.  
  
"Instead, let's talk about what inspired you to........choose this storyline. It's brilliant, you must have had one hell of a muse."  
  
'Let's talk.' The two words EVERY girl in the world wanted to hear from a boy. Every girl except Kagome.  
  
She didn't want to talk about her 'muse' as he so called it.  
  
She didn't want to talk about Inuyasha.  
  
"I-I don't really have a muse," Kagome lied through her teeth, "It's just a—a folk story. A Japanese folk story," she added quickly.  
  
"Oh," Yashinu said, with a simultaneous look of disappointment and anticipation in his eyes.  
  
What did he want her to say? She'd have to guess.  
  
"Ah, um, what made you so interested in love? That's what you said excited YOU. What's your muse?" Kagome questioned quietly.  
  
"Oh," he said as if he had expected and not expected that question at the same time, "well, it's kind of embarrassing, but...........my parents," he turned away quickly.  
  
Kagome looked out of his bedroom window, seeing his parents holding hands and walking along the waterfall path.  
  
"What do your parents DO?" Kagome breathed, amazed at how fit the both of them seemed to be.  
  
"My mother actually is VERY athletic. She runs a dojo right now, and used to be a discus thrower in the past. She's actually pretty disappointed that I didn't want to have anything to do with the martial arts," he explained, his eyes twinkling, "but that's what Kit (my brother) is there for, I suppose. Oh, and my dad is a professor. A rather good one, if I do say so myself. My parents are definitely different," he paused, watching his mother force his father to do pushups while she sat on his back, pulling his ear, "but they're also definitely in love."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
They certainly WERE in love. Just the look in their eyes when they gazed at each other made her.........bitterly jealous, as little as she wanted to admit it.  
  
"Yes," he smiled, leaning on the wall, his eyes still on his parents, "one day I'm going to write something about them. 'The great love story of Sano and Mariko Yamamoto.'"  
  
Kagome quickly suppressed a fit of laughter and tears at the irony of their names by swiftly swatting her hand over her mouth.  
  
Sano and Mariko? (a/n: dad = Sano, mom = Mariko. Just in case ^_~)  
  
She sighed, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Those two really WERE made for each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"MOM! MOM! Grab this pink-pony-princess thing and put it in the closet! I don't want Yashinu to see it!" Kagome ran about her room, removing her old things, trying to make it seem a little more mature.  
  
She didn't know why, but she didn't want Yashinu to be disappointed by her room.  
  
After they had met at his house the day before, they had planned to meet at her home.  
  
Kagome prayed that her family's oddities would take a vacation for JUST A DAY.  
  
Yashinu's family was so calm, so collected, so cool (well, with the exception of his brother) and Kagome didn't want her family not to seem to be just as functional.  
  
Kagome kept on hearing phantom doorbells, and would randomly grab a load of junk from he room and throw it into Souta's, only to realize that Yashinu still hadn't arrived.  
  
She bit her lip and sat on her bed, secretly hoping that he would call her up and insist that they work at his house again.  
  
She heard the winds spin the door-chimes outside.  
  
She fell back onto the springy mattress, staring at the ceiling, not really understanding the meek uneasiness that was beginning to grow in her belly.  
  
Finally, she heard a sound knock on the front door, and ran down, straightening her shirt the whole way, to open it.  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kagome," Yashinu smiled, a little more shifty-eyed than usual.  
  
He walked through the door with such hesitation that it gave Kagome pause.  
  
"Um, Yashinu, is something wrong?"  
  
He stopped, his eyes shooting to the ground.  
  
"Well, Kagome.............I just have a feeling.......do you have any pets?" he tugged on his collar, obviously a little sweaty.  
  
Kagome rose an eyebrow, suspicious of his intentions.  
  
"Yes we do--" she began, motioning for him to come inside. Upon seeing his face deflate, she quickly added, "It's just a cat, and he stays in the living room most of the time, so he wont bother us......"  
  
Yashinu shook his head with apparent relief and smiled unconvincingly.  
  
"It's just that---just that----well, I suppose you can know. I'm DEATHLY afraid of dogs. I just—I just have this strange feeling whenever I'm close to them."  
  
Kagome sincerely hoped that he didn't notice how utterly dumbfounded she felt.  
  
He. Him. Yashinu. Inuyasha's reincarnation. He was afraid of dogs?  
  
"Um, is there any REASON you're afraid of them.........?" Kagome asked.  
  
He sighed. "Well, when I was little---I know it sounds strange, but—dogs used to follow me around EVERYWHERE," he shuddered, "randomly picking fights with me and whatnot. It was strange—almost as if they wanted to compete with me. I haven't been able to feel comfortable with a canine ever since. Especially anything wolf-like," his voice quavered sharply.  
  
Kagome's head hurt. She didn't want to think about it right now.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's.........." she couldn't say 'weird,' "....understandable. Come on. lets go work in my room."  
  
Kagome pulled in an extra chair, and they both sat at her desk.  
  
Right before they could get started, however, Souta walked into the room.  
  
"Nii-chan," he whined, his nose wrinkled, "you--"  
  
"Souta," Kagome interrupted, "please, we're doing work. Can't you come back some other time?"  
  
Souta paused, looking from Kagome to Yashinu repreatedly.  
  
"Fine," he declared stoutly, "just don't throw your icky doll things into MY room," he puffed haughtily, throwing a very naked Barbie doll onto Kagome's desk and turning around to go stalk to his room.  
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
It was one of the things she had found under her bed that she had thrown into Souta's room in the morning!  
  
Her eyes trailed to Yashinu's, but she couldn't read his expression because his bangs trailed down to his nose.  
  
She slowly reached down to pull the doll away, making the mistake of grabbing it by its right foot, causing its legs to splay open with a 'squeak.'  
  
'Oh well,' Kagome said to herself with a groan, 'at least the worst is over. NOTHING could be more embarrassing than THAT,' she threw the doll back into its initial hiding place underneath her bed.  
  
To her surprise, Souta walked into her room once more.  
  
"Souta, if you have another doll to give me, PLEASE, I'll get it later," she glared at him, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
Souta blinked at her, widening his eyes in innocence.  
  
"No, nii-chan, I don't have another one of your dolls........" he began.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief, Souta edged closer.  
  
"..........but for some reason there was THIS weird thing was in my room. I figured you might need it for whatever it is you're doing," Souta said, smiling, throwing a red-frilly training bra that Kagome had gotten when she was 12 to the top of the desk once again.  
  
Unfortunately, this time the throw missed, and the bra landed straight on Yashinu's lap, with the tag, "I'm a BIG girl now!" facing upwards.  
  
Kagome's stomach lurched forward.  
  
That was the second 'bra'-related mishap she had had in two days.  
  
So much for not embarrassing herself in front of Yashinu.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*WHEW* it's DONE! A pretty long chappie, if I do say so myself.  
  
This chapter is actually an idea that I just kind of added on, since a few of my reviewers insisted that I make the story longer. This story is already a lot longer than I thought it'd be, and in this chapter I deviated a lot from the central plot.  
  
Actually, reading over it, its not my absolute favorite chapter. But alas, I have already written it, so I will submit it. I hope it doesn't make anyone lose their interest. This chappie is just a bit immature, but that's kind of how I am ^_^ I hope you still enjoyed it!  
  
OH, and in case you were wondering, Kitahachi, Shippo's reincarnation's name was chosen because it was kind of similar to "Kitsune."  
  
Miroku's reincarnation's name, Sano, was chosen because it was similar to Sango. And Sango's reincarnations name, Mirako, was chosen because it was similar to Miroku. (Therefore making them kind of switch names and make it seem that they were meant to be with each other)  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!! *don't be brutal* 


	6. Strings of the heart

Man, did THIS chapter take me a while to start. I just............didn't know WHERE to begin. *groans*  
  
I'm kind of sad---but this story will be ending soon (cries) I think that the next chapter (or the next one?) will be the last.  
  
Thank you for ALL the reviews! I'm touched *sniff* deeply, deeply touched.  
  
******************************  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Lady of Chaos 2005- Thank you *grins* I'm glad you thought so! Your question will be answered in this chappie, so don't worry! (I kept on writing "your answer will be questioned," and going, "arghhhhhh that's not right!" It took me a while to figure out what I was doing wrong, lol!)  
  
Fire Maiden Kiya- YAY YOU LIKED THE NAMES! *lets out breath* I was so afraid that everyone would think I was super-corny! Hahaha, yeah, I like Yashinu's fear of dogs, too. It actually kind of reflects the irony in my OWN personality: I LOOOOOOOVE Inuyasha (a half DOG demon), but.....*squeaks* I'm terrified of large dogs *hides*  
  
kagomepotter- I'm glad you thought it was funny................Souta is so AWESOME, isn't he? I wouldn't want a little brother like him, but I wouldn't mind BEING a little brother like him ^_~  
  
The Spider- Yes! Originality is the KEY *does happy dance* I've never read any other reincarnation stories.........would you mind directing me towards a few, if you could? I'd like to see how I perceived the reincarnation thing differently than other ppl...... Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Taquito: I think you're pretty good at English, and don't worry about your spelling (I, myself, would DIE at spelling if not for my trusty spellchecker) Oh, and your thoughts on my story: Thank you thank you thank you! *laughs* I'm glad you thought so. Yeah... maybe I should start a training-bra line named "I'm a big girl now". Hmmm.....  
  
ArissaMay- Thank you! As I said to "The Spider", originality is what I aim for! *is honored* It does the heart good to hear such things from my reviewers! Rocko112- Thank you SO much!!!! I'm glad you liked it, but I honestly DOUBT it's 1 million times better than yours. If you want, I'd love to check your story out for you ^_^ and good luck with your writing.  
  
chibigirl2- Yay you like the first chapter!! AND you came back for the fifth, so you didn't get bored! Righhhhhhht? YAYYYYY!!! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
sesshomarus-lady12- YAY you think I'm funny! *Cries with happiness—YAY, mom, I made someone LAUGH!!!* *does victory dance*  
  
Ranidia- Yes.....this story really IS sad, isn't it? Hmm...and you're right comic relief can just be........relieving sometimes. I'll try to keep it slightly lighter, and I'm glad you think I made the right decision!  
  
Haunted Hell- WHOA, for once you kept the same NAME, lady! *laughs evilly* Did you keep it that way for ME??? *I doubt it, but I can dream, can't I?* Write some more HARRY POTTER, woman!!  
  
lulu- Yay! Someone loved my story *is happiest person in the world* I know I'm slow at updating, I'm sorry!!!  
  
Kuruma's mate- SOMEONE LOVES YASHINU *sob* Yesssss!!! Mwahahahah! My life's GOAL has been completed (pretty sad goal, huh? lol) And.........as for him changing......you'll see soon ^_^ Thank you!!!!  
  
Priestessmykala- Yay! Your heart is better! Please, I'm open to suggestions, you can tell me ANYTHING! *I promise I don't bite* Even if I might not always use suggestions, I DEFINITELY always will try! :-D I'd love to use your ideas if I can!  
  
lilwiccanchic- Thank you SO much! Dude, I am lamer at reviews than YOU, believe me! I end up sounding like someone teetering on the verge of insanity *kind of like right now* but that's ok, right? *grin*  
  
Dante Gemini- Mmmmmmm....cheese. *sigh* I really feel like some swiss right now. Swiss cheese and ketchup sandwiches *yum* I know it sounds weird, but they're good, I swear! I checked out your story, it was good ^_^  
  
Xtreme Nuisance- Yes, lets ALL laugh at Kagome and her weird bra predicaments *mwahahahahhahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* *evil, evil grin* (makes me glad I don't have a little brother, lol)  
  
Kou Shun'u- I'm very happy that you've come back to read some Inuyasha fics, and I SINCERELY hope I've restored your confidence in them and that you keep reading! Yes, you understand, I was hoping someone would! There are SO many movies like that, ne? The art in your profile is beautiful!  
  
ssp51201- Eh, I'll get over the weird feeling, don't worry! ^_^! Yes.........a beautiful voice would be SO heavenly. But there are always so many things you want in a partner, and then the person you end up falling in love with USUALLY doesn't have all of them—but that's the beauty of it, you love them anyways, right? But still, a nice voice would DEFINITELY add to a boy's appeal, lol. I hope I find someone to fall in love with too *sighs* still looking for prince charming! Thanks for the review!  
  
pnay-star87- NO! THE MONKEYS ARE OUT TO GET ME *screams in horrors and runs away* (Actually, one of my friends got BIT by a monkey on her leg---ouch, she still has the teeth indentations! Isn't that awful? eek! )  
  
Angelfoxhanyou- *hangs head in shame* the bras are taking over MY STORY! Will try to stop them a little bit. OH NO evil BUNNIES! Complete with the power of reproducing with ground-breaking rates! lol, gosh you gotta love them bunnies ~_^. Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
MrsInuyasha69- Her thoughts will get clearer as the story goes on, I PROMISE!!! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope it continues to keep your attention! Thank you for the review *happy*  
  
************************************  
  
*Wipes brow of sweat* FINALLY on with the story!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
Kagome remained still, unmoving, frozen to the chair.  
  
Yashinu's face was still concealed.  
  
She had absolutely no idea what he was thinking, and almost didn't want to know.  
  
She saw some movement underneath his bangs.  
  
Yashinu snorted vehemently: "I'm SORRY Kagome I CANT HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" he burst out laughing, handing her the red bra on his lap.  
  
She looked at him strangely: it wasn't funny.  
  
He snorted again.  
  
OK, so it was a LITTLE funny. But not THAT funny.  
  
Before she knew it, Kagome had joined in on the laughter, realizing that she hadn't so much as chuckled since.......................since she had last seen Inuyasha.  
  
She stopped laughing, and let her gaze stray around the room, desperately attempting to think of something else.  
  
Yashinu noticed the change in her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Kagome, don't WORRY about it! I have a little brother, too, all right? If anyone understands, it's ME," he sighed, shaking his head, "I don't think I will ever be completely healed from a number of unspeakable things Kit has done with my jock strap. Don't worry, the bra stuff was NOTHING."  
  
Kagome smiled, besides herself.  
  
It made her a little uncomfortable how easily Yashinu could take her mind away from her problems.  
  
"Ok," she groaned, running her hand down her face, "time to get back to work! This time, I'll practice, (ahem)--"  
  
"'I know you love Kikyou, Inuyasha,'" she whispered, holding up the script, even though she didn't need to read it, "' but.................if you let me..........I want to be with you. I will be by your side forever,' "she emitted a short sob, but swallowed it quickly.  
  
She could feel Yashinu's eyes on her back, discerning, trying to understand her.  
  
"Kagome," he sighed with a smile in his voice, "why haven't you taken theatre before? You're so..........passionate. You were MADE to act. If...........if I didn't know better, I'd think you really WERE the Kagome in our story. I've never seen anyone act like that before."  
  
She smiled sadly back at him, murmuring "flatterer," and turning away slightly.  
  
"Ok," he said resolutely, "my turn. (intake of breath) Kagome! Of COURSE I'd want you by my--"  
  
"No, Yashinu," Kagome said, waving one of her hands in his face, "try to be more STOIC. That's just who Inuyasha IS."  
  
Yashinu evaluated her advice for a moment and nodded.  
  
"'Kagome......'" he read the script again, making his voice colder, "Of course I want you to be in my lif-"  
  
"NO! No! He's STOIC, sure, but he's not DEVOID of-" she gulped in, "-of love! Be warmer, warmer!!"  
  
Yashinu cleared his throat to begin again.  
  
"'Kag-'"  
  
"NO!" Kagome said, almost shouting. "That's just NOT it."  
  
She let her head fall on her desk.  
  
WHY had she wanted to do this?  
  
It was just too much for her: it was too much to expect that Yashinu would be able to act exactly like Inuyasha, but Kagome couldn't take anything less.  
  
She heard the scraping of a chair, and felt Yashinu getting up.  
  
Kagome spun her head around to look at him.  
  
There it was.  
  
Finally, she SAW IT! Agitation, anger, it was all written so CLEARLY upon his face!  
  
"Kagome," he said, growling slightly, "my father is a professor, didn't I tell you that? But I didn't mention, I'm sure, that he is a JAPANESE FOLKLORE professor! And, I assure you, that after asking him, that there are NO LEGENDS about a girl named 'Kago' and a half demon named INUYASHA! Absolutely NONE."  
  
Kagome gulped in deeply.  
  
Yashinu took in a heavy breath and continued, "I don't know WHAT this Inuyasha person is, but I'm not him. Can't you SEE THAT?"  
  
Kagome stood up, silently, staring at him.  
  
He crossed his arms, "Can't you SEE that I can't be EXACTLY like SOMEONE ELSE?" he whapped his head around and faced the other direction, "idiot."  
  
The tree outside of Kagome's window gently brushed upon it: silence ensued.  
  
Yashinu's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, Kagome, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to—I----"  
  
"Now THAT..........." she interrupted, eyes sparkling, ".........is Inuyasha."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Kagome, of course I want you in my life forever," Yashinu whispered, his eyes hazing over a bit with the shyness that overcame Inuyasha whenever he was expressing his feelings.  
  
Kagome even swore that his hair looked silver in a certain light.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Whoa," she paused for emphasis, "that was GREAT! You've finally caught Inuyasha!"  
  
Yashinu grimaced unevenly, Kagome couldn't read his expression.  
  
"All I had to do was try to understand YOU better..........and it seemed that Inuyasha came naturally."  
  
Kagome tried not to think too deeply into his comment, and nodded.  
  
She had to change the subject.  
  
"Er, Yashinu? Have you finished the poem yet?"  
  
She didn't know if she imagined it, but Yashinu paled as the words came out of her mouth.  
  
"The poem—that you wanted at the end of the play, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. As you know---it is a tragedy. In the end......" she trailed off, ".....Kagome and Inuyasha are separated. The poem shouldn't be too hard for you, given your track record, to write something absolutely bulging with angst and sadness. Have you given it a try yet?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Gods, Kagome, it's getting late! I'd better head home. See you in school tomorrow!"  
  
"Are we practicing right after school?"  
  
"No!" Yashinu hiccupped in alarm, "I mean........um, no, Kagome.......later......maybe after dinner. Bye!"  
  
"Yes, bye Yashinu," Kagome sighed as she watched him walk out of sight.  
  
What was that all about?  
  
She wished she could understand Yashinu like it seemed he understood her.  
  
How did he read her so well?  
  
*********************************  
  
It was the end of another GLORIOUS school day. (a/n: note my sarcasm)  
  
The last bell rang, and Kagome stretched her arms, throwing one last look of supreme distaste at her physics book.  
  
"Urghhhhhhh...." she groaned, getting up groggily from the desk.  
  
Ayumi ran over to her, beaming. "Kagome-chan! We haven't gone out together for a long time---let's meet Eri and Yuka at the park!"  
  
Kagome nodded, yawning, "all right, Ayumi. Lead the way."  
  
They walked off of the campus area, Ayumi gibbering on excitedly about how she had recently joined a DBZ fanclub with Hojou.  
  
Kagome's attention turned on and off, and she made sure to nod at the appropriate places.  
  
"Oi, Yamamoto!" she heard from a distance.  
  
While pretending to continue to listen to Ayumi, Kagome slowly let her eyes rest on Yashinu, who was waving to the boy who had called out to him, but seemed to be in a hurry to get to wherever he was going.  
  
'OHhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah,' Kagome realized, 'for some reason, he ALWAYS runs away right after school. I wonder........'  
  
Ayumi, contrary to her ditzy persona, HAD noticed that Kagome wasn't paying attention and started waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Hellllllllllloooooooooooooooooo?" Ayumi repeated.  
  
"Hmm? Ah, Ayumi. Listen, I'm gonna have to cancel Wacdonalds today......" she shot a glance at where Yashinu was riding off to on his bike, "I have something to attend to........"  
  
*********************************  
  
(a/n: Hehe, I was going to end the Chappie there, but I figured I'd tell you what he did first ^_^)  
  
Yashinu opened the door to a HUGE sleek, black building Kagome had never seen before.  
  
She looked up for a sign of verification around the building, but saw nothing except the fluorescent shine of blackness hitting the sunlight.  
  
As she cautiously opened the door after he had gone inside, Kagome tried to shake off the feelings she had the other day when she was around Yashinu.  
  
When he acted like Inuyasha now.............it was almost as if he was a different person.  
  
All of the sudden, he had understood what she wanted.  
  
All of the sudden, he had understood. . . . her.  
  
She shook her head, 'No. I don't want to think about it.'  
  
She was barely on time to see Yashinu lead himself into another door, this one said "154" on it.  
  
She walked to the door and hesitated.  
  
Why was she doing this? What was compelling her to be such a........such a SNOOP?  
  
She gulped in.  
  
'Oh, well. I DID get THIS far. I suppose I should just finish this.'  
  
Slowly, she opened the door.  
  
She was amazed to find that the inside was completely dark.  
  
Almost starting to call out Yashinu's name, Kagome had to slap her hand over her mouth to make sure that she didn't blow her cover.  
  
What was Yashinu doing in this weird, black building in a COMPLETELY dark room?  
  
Kagome almost jumped backwards when she heard a sound.  
  
She was ready to run away, but the sound glued her to the spot.  
  
What WAS it?  
  
It was like nothing she had ever heard before..........but it made her feel something.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(((((((((a/n: What Kagome is hearing is the theme "Miko Kikyou." (remember to take out the spaces when you copy and paste it!)  
  
http:// students. cs. byu. edu/ ~ag332/ Sound%20Editing/  
  
(remember to take out the spaces when you copy and paste it!)  
  
^ go there, and press the button that says "Inuyasha-Miko Kikyou-Shinto Preistess Miko" OR "inuyasha miko.zip" if you wanna hear it.  
  
Listen into it ---it is HONESTLY one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard.........)))))))))))))  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a thickly thin sound, raising itself up into a high pitch, and then flowing gracefully, painfully, rapidly to a lower quivering vibrato.  
  
Before she had even realized it, Kagome had closed her eyes.  
  
She could hear the soft plucking of strings in the background.  
  
Almost if her hand had a mind of its own, her finger went up to trace the skin beneath her eye.  
  
It was wet. She was crying.  
  
How was this happening?  
  
The song. What was that song? She had heard it before........almost as if in a dream.  
  
What was that noise, that heady, vibrating clout of music that permeated.......almost REEKED of pain, of love lost, of bad circumstances?  
  
The music.......the music was her feeling.  
  
How she felt for Inuyasha and his loss.  
  
With all the strength that she had, Kagome opened the door, just a little bit further.  
  
The room was not completely dark. There was one round light in the center, almost like a stage light, cascading down on the angel-like Yashinu.  
  
His eyes, too, were closed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his cheek laying down on a smooth, caramel colored violin.  
  
Was it a violin? It was similar to one at least.  
  
Yashinu was sitting up on a backless stool, his feet propped up on the chair's legs and bent slightly, his hair covering one of his closed eyes, almost seeming to be blown to the side with the power of the music.  
  
The shadows in the room carved out his face like a pained statue of a Greek Adonis, speculative and beautiful in his dark showcase.  
  
Before Kagome could do anything to stop herself, she walked over to the boy.  
  
Her hand raised itself, shaking with indecision, but ultimately landed softly on Yashinu's shoulder and grasping it.  
  
The music stopped instantly, Kagome's eyes widened: the trance was broken.  
  
It almost seemed as if the room had gotten darker, as if she had committed a heinous crime.  
  
Yashinu spun around madly, revealing a damp gleam in the corner of his eye, and he looked at Kagome, stunned.  
  
He looked at her strangely:  
  
Not as if she were a friend, as he did before; not as if she were someone he was working with; not as if she were even someone he KNEW: he looked at her like he would look at someone who had just committed rape.  
  
The gleams in his eyes shook powerfully, and he looked so hurt, his eyebrows raised in terror.  
  
His eyes narrowed vehemently.  
  
His voice came out thick, cold, and slow: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and gulped in.  
  
What was she doing there?  
  
How would she answer a question that she herself didn't know the answer to?  
  
*********************************  
  
*Whew* DONE! FINALLY! Omg, I'm SO SORRY I made you guys wait so long. I get SO lazy, I can't help it. This chapter REALLY made me like Yashinu more.........I LOVE MUSICIANS!!!  
  
I hope you like him too.  
  
The next chapter will most probably be the final one.......unless I decide to make it into two to make the ending more effective. I probably will, actually.  
  
I hope I answered most of your questions!  
  
PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!  
  
************Reviews keep me motivated ;-)!  
  
PS- PLEASE check out my Sango/Inuyasha fic, "Just for a moment." It's not bad, I promise! Just give it a chance.............at least it's different, right?  
  
PPS-any Xangans—check out mine and I'll check out yours! I'm new at this........you guys can help me! 


	7. Poetry

Author's note: Sorry I haven't reviewed in so long..........life is pretty stressful right now. Hopefully it will get better soon....................after Advanced Placement *AP* Exams next to next week. I'll do my best to go as quickly as I can!  
  
AND, to be honest, I didn't know WHAT to do in this chapter. Sometimes I just have to sit in front of the computer and let Yashinu permeate through my fingertips. I know I made him up, but I DIDN'T create him. He's created by my dreams, and a kind of person I'd like to meet, once in my life. He always manages to surprise me. Let's see what he does next. . . . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Kairinu- THANK you for liking the cliffhanger! I'm glad you liked it---I'm always scared that I'll end a chapter at the wrong place. I PROMISE to update as quickly as I can---but I can't help it, I'm a lazy person!!!  
  
OMFG: I know the song really IS pretty, isn't it? It makes me feel so.............i don't know, EMOTIONAL. Yes, Kagome is most DEFINITELY caught. But its her own fault :-D! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm gonna go listen to it AGAIN and cry.  
  
demented-squrriel- Miko Kikyou is GORGEOUS. Yes, I know!! It is in some eps- --do you remember that one where Inuyasha finds out that Kikyou gave Naraku the shikon shards? He's really hurt, it plays at the end of that episode. It's right before he meets Goshinki and first turns into a demon.  
  
Kiliara- YAY! You like his coldness! It was kind of nice to me, too. I was sort of tired of him being nice all the time. And Kagome was being intrusive. Thanks for the review, and musicians ROCK!  
  
lulu- Will update as soon as I can—sorry sorry sorry! I'm such a lazy bum, must work faster! Thanks for saying it's good---I'm glad you like it!  
  
Saiyan under cover- Hmmm..........will Yashinu ever figure it out about Kagome's 'past'? Even if he did, I don't know if he'd BELIEVE Kagome. Because, she's fifteen again, remember? Maybe he'd just think she was mental or something. But I hope he doesn't turn out like that. lol, he's one of my favorite characters because even I can't understand him yet. Thanks for calling it beautiful....*sob* it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy!  
  
Sango13- Arigato!!! I try to make it as passionate as I can. Sometimes it's hard, but with Yashinu, it comes easily. I don't know what's happening in the next chapter yet........too bad I'm making this up as I go along *gulp* but yeah, I hope he's not too harsh, too!  
  
inu angel7- THANK YOUUUUUU!!! YAY! Someone called me a good writer *excited* lol, thanks for the compliment, but I still need to improve. If you have any suggestions, drop me an email!  
  
FoamyFun- YAY! You're reading one of my stories! I love Lost Hearts SO much. I'd better go read up on it again. It's high praise that you like something of mine :-D you're a good writer  
  
Tenshi Chan- Y-you love my story? *bawls* thank you thank you thank you thank you! And you are EXACTLY right. That's exactly what is happening..........Miko Kikyou *the song* is Yashinu's emotion. He doesn't WANT Kagome seeing/hearing it. ^_^ good perception! Thanks for putting me on your faves *blushes*  
  
Ritoru Kani- You're a musician? Awesome! What do you do? I like music too—I've been in choir for twelve years, *since I was five* and I play the piano. I wish I could play strings/flute though :-( !!! And you're SO lucky if you have a guy like Yashinu.........I WANT ONE!!!!  
  
FranceGamble- Thank you so much! I'm glad you really liked it, and I HOPE it really has snagged your interest. That's what I aim to do! I know I'm slacking with the updates, but I'm TRYING I swear!  
  
Dark Whispers- Yeah, the story IS almost over. But the last chapters will be whoppers. Or I think they will, lol, I haven't written 'em yet! Don't be sad! Be glad, I'm aiming for a satisfying ending!  
  
The Spider- I'm glad you like him. I hope he's three dimensional enough to be believable, though. I think that's what I struggle with---believability. Class? Are you slacking and reading fanfics when you should be working? Baaaad *lol, jk. I did that in AP Comp Sci ALL THE TIME last year*  
  
seida02- Thanks so much for the idea, but I have a plan so far, and the story wont be long enough :-( for me to use it. I would LOVE for Inu to see Kagome's play---that is SO PERFECT, but I had a different ending in mind! But KEEP the ideas coming! You have a good knack at story ideas, give me more and I'll DO MY BEST to use them! Thank you so much!  
  
Fire Maiden Kiya- *SOBS* Miko Kikyou makes me CRY SO MUCHHHHHH!!! Sorry if you aren't being patient---GAHHHHHHH WHY MUST I SLACK!?!??!?! *feh* I'm such a bad, bad person, but I'm so busy and *gibberish* I'm SORRY! But your reviews make me SO HAPPY thank you! ^_^ I read your story—I like how you write! more more more!  
  
Shizuka Light- Changing your name AGAIN, woman? Lol, and YOU didn't call ME woman for once! How VERY strange! I'm glad you like it, sista, and I'll keep it coming. DO A HARRY POTTER STORY!!! Another one. Please?  
  
Mrs. Inuyasha 69- Thank you! I'll keep updating! Just eight chapters, though........I think. Unless I go for nine. But......omg, I'm so confused lol. I'm glad I surprised you!!  
  
priestessmykala- Oooooooooh, I didn't KNOW there were so many reincarnation stories out there! In fact, I've NEVER read one. I'll try 'em when I have the chance! *Thanks*  
  
inu-chan's lover- Heyyyyyyyyy, I'M INU-CHAN'S LOVER!!! *pouts* He's MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!!! Lol, ah well. Thanks for the review STILL! I love the music, TOO! (You can have Miroku? Miroku AND Sesshy? Pleeeeeeeeeease? Inuyasha is my loooove!) lol, jk! DON'T WORRY, I WILL CONTINUE! I PROMISE!  
  
Michelle- We ALL need someone to understand us, don't we, Michelle? *sighs* I don't have anyone who understands me that well, either. If you ever feel sad, don't feel weird about dropping me a line, I'd love to help in any way I can. Life is such a mystery, is it not?  
  
Sangoismyworld- Hehe, I already talked to you about your reviews earlier! Yep, "bras bras everywhere and not a one to wear" lol!  
  
Ketara the Ghetto Queen- LOL you're hilarious!!! hehehehehhee *snort* I'm gonna be laughing for a while now! He IS scary *shudder* I hope Kagome runs fast!  
  
jess- You'll find out SOON! I'll update quick I PROMISE! *hurries* gomen gomen gomen!!!!  
  
Ajina Kaori-san- Technically, this IS an InuKag story. But.........yeah, you're right not really. Yashinu isn't really Inuyasha. :-D hehehe..........I LOVE the Inuyasha soundtrack. I have the first one—man I listen to it AL L THE TIME! Isn't Inuyasha music awesome? *in awe*  
  
Spear of Caylona- You'll find out very soon! As for Inuyasha........everything about HIM will be explained in the next, the FINAL, chapter! I think secretly Yashinu might already have a hint that Inuyasha is real already. Thanks for the review!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yashinu turned around slowly, and just stared at the wall in darkness.  
  
The silence sung in the background, a loud high-pitched straight tone of nothingness.  
  
Kagome almost jumped when the boy shifted a little on his stool, she could feel his mind whizzing with an influx of feelings: she could feel his hurt.  
  
After he had regained his composure a little, he turned to face Kagome.  
  
It was less than a whisper, almost a breath of air; if a pin had dropped at that moment, it would have been to loud for her to hear his speech: "why?"  
  
Kagome knew what he was asking. But she didn't want to assume anything anymore. "Why what, Yashinu?"  
  
"WHY........" he began, "......did you follow me?"  
  
There it was again. That question she couldn't answer. She didn't know HOW to answer.  
  
"I—I........" she stuttered, giving up, "you play beautifully." She gulped in.  
  
'Beautifully' didn't even BEGIN to describe what emotions Yashinu's instrumentation had formed in Kagome's stomach.  
  
"So?" Yashinu hissed, the coldness returning to his voice.  
  
Kagome could almost swear that she heard Yashinu's knuckles cracking.  
  
"Sooo..........I don't know WHAT you're worried about. You play well, you don't have to worry about letting people hear what you're playing."  
  
Yashinu's eyes narrowed immensely.  
  
She had never seen him look so angry. His eyes flashed vehemently.  
  
He muttered something.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked lightly.  
  
"Do you KNOW....." Yashinu began, "what it's like to be a poet?"  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
She had never REALLY written poetry.  
  
Welllllll except for that ditty she and her friends had arranged about boys with cooties........quite a few years back, actually, but that didn't count.  
  
"No," she admitted dully.  
  
"Poetry," he went on loudly, talking to the wall, "is an outlet of emotion, Kagome. But sometimes..........sometimes your poetry---the exposition of your soul through words—is not GOOD enough," he sighed, "sometimes you need more."  
  
His........soul in writing? He needed more?  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
At last, it all clicked.  
  
She hadn't been listening to Yashinu's music, his ideas, or even his FEELINGS: she had been listening to his soul.  
  
'And the soul,' she admitted to herself, 'is a private thing.'  
  
Her head fell down: she looked to the ground, ashamed.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Yashinu almost looked surprised. Stunned, even.  
  
He looked at her hard, his eyes squinted in concentration. He let out a breath, clenched his eyes shut for a moment, and then broke out into a small smile. His anger melted.  
  
"It's all right, Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"No. No, its not."  
  
He took her hand lightly, and a sharp current ran through her forearm. "It's all right."  
  
She spoke distantly.  
  
"Wh-what did you mean that sometimes your soul gets too.......too large to fit on paper? Only through words?"  
  
Yashinu looked down.  
  
"That, Kagome..........is something I don't know how to explain, really." He looked supremely uncomfortable once again.  
  
She looked away.  
  
"All I CAN say," he continued, "is that no one knows I play this," he motioned to his instrument, "it's kind of my secret. I'm already branded 'THE POET', I'm afraid of what I'll be called if people know I also am into playing this kind of music."  
  
Kagome almost blanched. His secret. She had walked in on HIS secret.  
  
She needed to get away.  
  
"I'll see you after this, Yashinu. I'll be waiting around here. We'll practice then, hmm? Bye!!!!!"  
  
She almost leapt out of the room, ready to get away from him.  
  
He scared her.  
  
That song---his SOUL was---was scary. She had heard it before.  
  
She KNEW she had heard it before.  
  
Could it be that, inside it all----it sounded very much like her OWN soul?  
  
She shook her head, sitting down outside, her back leaning on the glass of the building.  
  
Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The weeks rolled by, and the end of the semester seemed to lunge forward.  
  
Changes were evident in the air, and changes were evident in lives all around.  
  
To the major happiness (not to mention relief) of Kagome, Hojou-kun was now firmly stuck with Ayumi, and they were dating steadily. (Even though most of their dates, to Ayumi's slight dissatisfaction, were centered around watching DBZ and Hojou getting slightly jealous if Ayumi commented too much on any of the characters' muscles)  
  
Kagome and Yashinu saw quite a lot of each other, though never if they weren't working on their project. And Yashinu STILL hadn't finished the poem. What was wrong with him?  
  
Kagome was a little frustrated.  
  
Did all poets act so..........strangely?  
  
Yashinu continually asked her what she wanted him to do with the poem.  
  
"It just has to be SAD, Yashinu. It has to be about.............about Inuyasha admitting that his love would be forever unsatiated. They will never see each other again. Their love will be destroyed."  
  
Every time she said that, Yashinu would look confused for the moment, seem to contemplate, and then nod slightly.  
  
Then it came, the night before the performance.  
  
Kagome was humming to herself, sitting on her bed fantasizing about the next day.  
  
She couldn't sleep.  
  
It was almost midnight, and she jumped, startled, when the phone rang.  
  
She picked up the telephone by her bed tentatively, almost hesitating.  
  
Who could be calling so late?  
  
"H-hello?" she spoke softly. Luckily for her, the rest of her family members were INCREDIBLY heavy sleepers, and the phone hadn't bothered them much.  
  
"Kagome?" came a timid but clear voice over the line.  
  
"Yashinu?"  
  
What was HE doing calling? He never called her............they always found ways to communicate around it using the computer or planning ahead.  
  
"Yes.......emmmm, well, about the poem......."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome whapped her forehead, "listen, it's too late now. We can just have.........have Inuyasha and Kagome walk away from each other at the end and have that be that."  
  
"No, that's not it, Kagome.........." he paused, and she could almost feel his hesitation, "I'm done."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I hear it?"  
  
"No, Kagome.........would you mind if I just........let you hear it for the first time tomorrow?"  
  
She paused.  
  
"I'd understand if that's not ok with you, Kag—"  
  
"No, it's ok, Yashinu. Fine, I have faith in your ability---go ahead. I know it will be good."  
  
He gulped deeply. "Good night," his voice cracked.  
  
"Don't worry. You're the biggest drama queen I know, you'll pull it off fine!" she laughed, "Good night!"  
  
And with that, she fell into an abyss of dreams, waiting for tomorrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're.......not the father of my child!" Ayumi whispered.  
  
Hojou gasped irritably, "WHAT!?"  
  
He whipped around and grasped his chest, "Now I can NEVER trust you again! Who was the father?"  
  
Ayumi gulped, "Your. . . .your. . . . .SETO ACTION FIGURE!!"  
  
The class gasped and giggled.  
  
Hojou snorted, "I KNEW never to trust those YU-GI-OH people!"  
  
Kagome smiled. It was just like Ayumi and Hojou to do something this weird for their theatrical presentation.  
  
But still........A Jerry Springer scene?  
  
She shook her head.  
  
It had started to rain outside again, and the thick droll of the thunder was lulling her into a small sense of security, so much so that she wasn't even nervous about the upcoming presentation she and Yashinu would perform.  
  
The acting-pairs in the class went up and came back, all presenting good things, despite many people breaking out into fits of giggles during their performances.  
  
"Kagome........Yashinu, you're up next," Mr. Sato announced.  
  
This was it. (a/n: wow, MY stomach is getting butterflies! lol)  
  
There it began.  
  
Kagome meeting Inuyasha, Kagome learning of Naraku, and the bond that grew between her and the hanyou.  
  
She had to admit, Yashinu now "feh'd" better than anyone she knew!  
  
Well......anyone but Inuyasha.  
  
He was so passionate that she almost wanted to cry, but she didn't.  
  
Here it was: the final scene.  
  
Kagome looked up at Yashinu: the play had gone GREAT so far, there was just a little bit left.  
  
Now, all Kagome had to do was look at Yashinu sadly and walk away, letting him recite his poem alone.  
  
Kagome was anxious to get off the stage because she already felt as if she was going to burst out into tears.  
  
She gave him a strained inward smile, and turned to go.  
  
The earth stopped.  
  
His hand, warm to the touch, immediately clasped around her wrist.  
  
She turned around, raising her eyebrows in shock, wondering what he was doing.  
  
He stared deeply into her grey eyes and then turned around to the audience.  
  
"This story," Yashinu explained, "has thus far been a presentation of Kagome's belief in love. Something that is not always apparent, but there. For Kagome, our story's 'Kagome' and Inuyasha are the epitome of love."  
  
He paused and Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"And now, here comes MY belief in love. Addressed to Kagome, the one before me right now."  
  
He took in a breath:  
  
"She wanted the end to be a tragedy: Kagome would walk out of Inuyasha's life forever. But in my belief.......love just doesn't END like that. So here goes: what I think Inuyasha would say if he had a chance to REALLY tell his love to the Kagome in our story..........."  
  
He paused.  
  
"......and what I am saying to the Kagome of MY story," he whispered so only Kagome could hear  
  
Her head spun as she tried to absorb what was going on.  
  
(a/n: poem is in quotes—start at *** and end at ***)  
  
*** "I'll never be there for you," he paused, looking at her with sparkling eyes, "If you don't insist that I do......."  
  
"Not there when you're sleeping, Not to protect you when you're weeping, Not there when you are old, Or in need of warmth when cold," he looked down, rubbing her hand between his, warmth radiating from his fingertips.  
  
"For you, departed one, there I'll never be," he squinted at her, "But that doesn't mean I'll let you stray away from me."  
  
"Because you'll be with me when I try, Stay by me whilst I cry, With me you'll ever drift, Even if physically you don't shift."  
  
"No matter where your mind strays, mine shall always be on YOUR ways, If you choose not to think of me.......... Still, on MY mind you'll be."  
  
He squinted his eyes, staring into Kagome's widened orbs: "Don't you understand?"  
  
"Even if I don't have your hand......... even if with you I am never......"  
  
He paused and looked down, "I'll be by your side forever." ***  
  
He gazed at her expectantly.  
  
Kagome turned away swiftly  
  
His eyes.  
  
His eyes were terrifying!  
  
What was wrong with them? What was that emotion?  
  
No..........no, she HAD seen it before.........but it couldn't be.......  
  
Could it..........be love?  
  
The class echoed with silence: the eyes of those in the classroom were wide and amazed.  
  
Even Mr. Sato sat still and stunned in silence.  
  
At last, the echoing non-noise was broken by a sob emitted from Kagome's throat.  
  
She turned and ran, ran away, to somewhere, ANYWHERE, to get away from Yashinu.  
  
She couldn't stand that look in his eyes, that gleam............that old familiar gleam.  
  
Her heels clacked loudly as she opened the door and ran outside, ran in the rain.......ran from the pain.  
  
"KAGOME!" Yashinu cried out, his voice echoed by the growing thunder of the burgeoning winds outside.  
  
She heard her name. But she wouldn't turn back.  
  
Never.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Cries*  
  
If you have any questions ask me NOW so I don't forget.  
  
And, yes, I DID write that poem.............and YES I know I'm not that good, but give me a break, I cant REALLY write like a renowned poet like Yashinu :-(!  
  
Still, I think it gets the point across, don't you think?  
  
I really hope you liked that.  
  
In case you wanted to know what the poem means, it's just basically Yashinu saying that no matter if Kagome was far away, she would be with him always because he'd always think of her. ^_^  
  
I must say that that was a pretty emotional chapter!  
  
And YES, in his own way, Yashinu HAS admitted his feelings to Kagome. That's what made her bolt!  
  
Please Review, and I'll love you! (haha, I'm rhyming again)  
  
JUST ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!  
  
The last one will be a whopper though---everything will be explained. 


	8. Warm bark

YES, readers, this is the final chapter. *Cries* I've had SO much fun with this story, I CANNOT believe it's over already. *sigh* Here we go.........  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
IMPORTANT: ****I'm sorry, guys, I know a lot of you wrote reviews for me, but Fanfiction screwed up and isn't showing them to me! I apologize to those people who wont get a review response because of that!******  
  
TO ALL: First of all, I'd like to let you know that...........you guys are what keep me motivated, thank you SO much for all the attention. It made writing so much more fun---SOMEONE CARES!!  
  
Redroses: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.  
  
OMFG- Hmmmmm.....you're right. That song has really sad lyrics. The video is really sad, too. I'm sorry if the story is depressing :-( but I'm glad you still read it! Thanks  
  
Fire Maiden Kiya- *sobs* you're sooooo nice! Thank you SO much, I'm glad you felt my emotion. You make me so happy *cries* And I'm sorry if I take too long to update sometimes—I'm a lazy, lazy person! :-( Thanks for sticking by me through this story—your support means a lot!  
  
FoamyFun- I'm updating as soon as I can *runs around in circles* thanks for the compliment! You're a really good writer, too!  
  
Prozac Bunny- lol, I'm posting as soon as I can!!! Lol, you review just like I do, "OMG OMG OMG!" haha, I've done that SO many times. Thanks for making me feel special ^_^  
  
Hanoi- Well, I HOPE this is long enough for you. I kind of have trouble writing long things sometimes, I don't know why. Y-you think my story is lovely? *sob* I love you!  
  
Seida02- I'm glad you noticed that I used your idea! I try to use ideas as much as possible, but I think that's the only one I've used yet. Thank you for reading :-D!  
  
Shizuka Light- That's ok, woman! I mean.......LADY! Hey, no, I should call you wench. That's ok, WENCH! hehehe............I sound like Inu-chan!  
  
MrsInuyasha69- WOW I'm glad you like it that much! Yeah, I know, a couple of ppl want me to make it longer, but.........I just want to start something new :-(! Hopefully you'll like my next story, too! Thanks for the support.  
  
Demented Squirrel- OHhhhhh, so you think I'm THAT predictable? Nope, nope! That isn't what's gonna happen! Read on :-P  
  
The Unknown- I'm glad you liked it! Hmmmm........As for the feudal era, you'll find out in this chapter! And sequels-----that's really flattering, thanks so much *hug* but I'm horrible at writing sequels! I've tried before........it didn't work. I have a short attention span. Thank you for the review :-D!  
  
the Divine Red Crayon- LOL, thanks for the cheese. But you didn't specify what KIND it was! What do I like? Cheddar, swiss, pepperjack, mozzarella............And I want to apologize for cutting it off so quickly. I understand what you feel, I'm SORRY! It's just that...........I really have no excuse, I'm a bad person :-( I'm glad you still like me enough to read on, though!  
  
Sailor Black 666- Two hours? Wow, lol! No, he doesn't remember anything about Inuyasha at all........Yashinu is just like Kagome is to Kikyou. You know? She didn't remember anything about her past life either ^_^ I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the enthusiasm!!!  
  
Ritoru Kani- Awwwwwww *blush* Yes, I LOVE to sing. Am I good? *blushes more* I don't know, but I HOPE So!! YOU PLAY THE HARP?? I'm SO JEALOUS! I actually play the piano, too! I have this weird obsession with flutes and harps. The sound is just soooooooo beautiful. I certainly hope I'll find someone who will love me as I will love them! But as that beautiful song by the Supremes told me, "You can't hurry Love". Thank you!  
  
Sango is my world- Thanks, buddy! Talk to you again later, huh?  
  
Ketara the Ghetto Queen- Yes, it is true love *sighs* Hopefully one day I'll fall in true love, too, right? I like your poem, lol! Poetry is so fun.........and I know lots of people are into non-rhyming poetry now.............but WHY? Making things rhyme is just so........cool.  
  
Special thanks to Katsuna, SangoIsMyWorld and llhopewithinll for checking out my xanga!  
  
ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
*****************************  
  
She could hear her shoes echo on the wet pavement as she ran.  
  
Kagome was soaking wet, the rain was falling down with increasing velocity, and this was the one day she had traded in her comfortable loafers for some strappy heels Ayumi had insisted she wear.  
  
Curse it all.  
  
Where was she going?  
  
She had absolutely NO idea.  
  
She looked up into the sky, letting the icy drops fall onto her stinging eyes.  
  
Salty, hot tears intermingled with the coldness of the rain, and the skies were as black as her mood.  
  
She knew Yashinu, someone, would follow her, so she ran faster, making sure to leave no trace of her direction.  
  
Her feet, limping, led her home, but she knew she couldn't go in: what excuse could she give to her mother?  
  
She looked around for some source of shelter that she could hold and cry under.  
  
A wave of leaves and a waft of pink petals, covered with water droplets, were blown to the ground with a torrent of steep wind.  
  
She turned around, rubbing her eyes to stare at the source of the littered foliage: The God Tree.  
  
Goshinboku.  
  
The wind howled behind her, almost pushing her towards the massive trunk ahead.  
  
Kagome let herself be blown in its direction, her eyes widening as she stared blankly in front of her.  
  
Her hair flailed madly around her body, half covering her face with its fluidity, the wind.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
Glaring at the God tree, her eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"I hate you........." she hissed.  
  
It was the place . . . . . . .that she had first met Inuyasha.  
  
The place that was the direct cause of her pain in losing him.  
  
"I HATE you," she said, a little more forcedly.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed madly, hitting the tree with her fists savagely.  
  
Her face fell into her hands, and she wept.  
  
"I hate you.............I hate you..........I hate you........" she whispered, crying herself into oblivion.  
  
Her throat releasing dry, crushed sobs into the stirring air around her.  
  
Thunder groaned loudly, and she wept.  
  
Rain landed all around her, avoiding hitting her body directly.  
  
Slowly, tears dripping off of her chin, Kagome rose.  
  
She lifted herself with great effort, putting her hands on the ground for balance.  
  
Sporadic, unfaltering sobs still continued.  
  
She couldn't keep her balance, however: she fell forward, her arms stretching outward, onto the God tree.  
  
She clasped it tightly, pausing for a moment, and then beginning to cry with even more passion then before, not removing her hands from around the huge trunk.  
  
What warmth it possessed, this tree.  
  
She could feel it spread from her fingers to her form, making it harder and harder for her tears to continue.  
  
Kagome had touched the tree before..........but it had never felt like this.  
  
She kept her eyes clenched, listening to the wind blowing the leaves of the tree.  
  
Shhhhhhh.......  
  
It was almost as if the tree was placating her, telling her to hush.  
  
She heard it again: Shhhhhhhhhh....  
  
What was that?  
  
Kagome arched her back slightly.  
  
What was that feeling on her back? It was incredibly faint, but......  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
She turned back around to the tree, resting her cheek on it, allowing the warmth to spread further.  
  
Shhhhhh........the leaves blew.  
  
There it was again! That feeling on her back........  
  
Kagome turned once more, only slightly, not letting her cheek leave the tree's heat.  
  
Wait........where did everything go?  
  
There just wasn't anything THERE.  
  
She was surrounded by a glow, not a harsh glow, but a soft light that couldn't be penetrated with her gaze.  
  
And she heard it again: "Shhhhhh...." someone whispered, stroking her back up and down, gently.  
  
She saw a strand of silver hair blow over and tickle her nose.  
  
"Inu-----Yasha?" she whispered, her throat devoid of moisture.  
  
"Shhhhhh..........Kagome, it's ok. I'm here now, it's all right."  
  
Her heart pounded madly. Was it him?  
  
She looked upwards, and fell into the two golden orbs she had been born to see.  
  
She paused, making sure that it wasn't a mirage, not a sick joke her mind would play on her to keep her from the brink of insanity.  
  
He was still there!  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried out, sobbing, thrusting her arms more deeply around his strength.  
  
He closed his eyes, only holding her.  
  
She was practically sitting on top of him.  
  
She reached her hand up and stroked his cheek.  
  
It was him! It was REALLY him!  
  
They could be as they were before now. They could pick up right from where the left off!  
  
She would NEVER leave him again. Never.  
  
She looked up at him once more, marveling at the way his adorable ears twitched with emotion.  
  
His ears?  
  
"Inuyasha......," she hesitated, not wanting to break the moment, "......so..............so you decided to NOT become a full demon?"  
  
His eyes opened slowly. "Yes, Kagome. I decided to remain a hanyou."  
  
"So......." she reasoned, "you didn't use the shikon jewel? Don't we still have to destroy it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, worried, "I didn't say I didn't use the jewel, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him, confused. "Wha--"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted, "do you---do you remember what happened before you were taken away from me?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't want to remember that day.  
  
"I.........I couldn't tell you that...," she gulped, ".....I loved you. And I was taken away."  
  
He sighed, smiling sadly.  
  
"And I," he choked, "couldn't tell you.......didn't know how to put into WORDS how much I love you."  
  
He smiled thoughtfully before continuing:  
  
"Neither of us could say..........we didn't know HOW to say what needed to be said. So we were torn apart," Inuyasha said, brushing her lips lightly with his rough thumb, his eyes sparkling wildly.  
  
Kagome looked down, unable to bear the brilliance of his eyes.  
  
"So---imagine the choices I had, Kagome. The only thing I knew, the only thing I was certain of, was........ that I wanted to be with you."  
  
He paused as Kagome emitted a deep, wistful sigh.  
  
"The only tool I had was the jewel. I could have...........I could have wished to be immortal, to live on until you came into my life again, and I considered it for a while. But what good,"  
  
he whispered tenderly,  
  
"would it do me if I could never tell you how I felt. I needed to send you MY love.........through someone who would know how to put it into words."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"......and that, Kagome, is what I used the shikon jewel for."  
  
Kagome was confused.  
  
Inuyasha used the jewel to send HIS love through someone who knew how to put love into words?  
  
Like a poet?  
  
Kagome took in a sharp breath.  
  
A poet.  
  
Yashinu.  
  
"You sent me," Kagome breathed, "Yashinu?"  
  
"Yashinu? Is that his name?" Inuyasha laughed softly, whapping his forehead "Oi, even though I sent him to you, I cant help but feel a little jealous of him."  
  
Kagome frowned, leaning back into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"I don't want him," she croaked, "I want you. Just you."  
  
"My dear little baka," he cooed, holding up her chin with his thumb, "don't you get it? The person I sent you---IS me. All he is made for is........my love for you."  
  
Kagome tried her best not to bawl again, but she could feel tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha........." she sighed sadly, squeezing him, "I can't believe what you went through. You must....... really love me. I never imagined I'd find someone who could love me so much."  
  
Inuyasha took her face in his hands and lifted it towards him.  
  
"All you need to remember, Kagome................is that the boy I sent to you...........loves you EVERY bit as much as I do."  
  
Kagome's lashes sparkled with tears, and Inuyasha softly used his claw to flick them away.  
  
"Shhhhhh, now, don't cry, Kagome. Don't cry anymore."  
  
Kagome looked around herself once again.  
  
"Where are we? In the Feudal Era?"  
  
"No, Kagome. We are in a time lapse. Neither your time nor mine. A place where very few can go. The tree holds this lapse of time---it allowed us to meet again."  
  
Inuyasha paused.  
  
His voice became husky, dropping dramatically in volume, "Oh, Kagome.......this is the last time we can see each other."  
  
"No........." Kagome cried, "No, NO, NO!"  
  
Kagome could feel her surroundings rumbling, she knew it was time for her to go back.  
  
"I love you......" Kagome whispered.  
  
"And I you.......," Inuyasha smiled sadly, squeezing her hand, his voice falling to an inaudible whisper, ".....wench."  
  
He stroked her cheek gingerly.  
  
Everything.........everything but his hand......... was so cold.  
  
Inuyasha would be gone soon! She had to hold on to him as long as she could.  
  
Before she knew it, Kagome leaned forward, her mouth pressing into Inuyasha's, her arms laced around his neck.  
  
She felt his hands rest on her waist, absorbed in the kiss.  
  
Kagome had always seen people kissing..........always heard of it, always dreamed of it......... but she had never imagined it would be like this.  
  
His mouth was so warm, so warm. For the first time in her life, Kagome did not feel cold.  
  
There was always a lingering chill, always a splotch of goose bumps on her arms......but all she could feel now was the gentle radiation of heat from Inuyasha's body.  
  
His lips weren't even moist: they were chapped, and both their mouths were dry from exertion.  
  
Their hands were slightly clumsy: where did you put them whilst you were kissing?  
  
But still.  
  
Awkward as it was, she imagined if her mouth stayed like this forever, she'd never need water or food a day in her life.  
  
He fed her, absorbed her.  
  
All this from one innocent, little kiss.  
  
Did everyone feel like this when they kissed?  
  
She imagined not...........or people would be kissing all the time.  
  
Their lips finally parted, and her eyes remained closed, she rested her forehead on his chest.  
  
"Goodbye, my Inuyasha. My half-dog demon. My love. Goodbye," she murmured.  
  
"D-did you say DOG, Kagome?" she heard a wary voice whisper.  
  
She lifted her head: she was in front of Goshinboku, practically sprawled on top of Yashinu, hugging him tightly.  
  
In the present.  
  
The wind howled around her, sending tidbits of raindrops on her hair.  
  
Something felt different.  
  
She still.........still didn't feel cold.  
  
For the first time since she had been back, she didn't feel the lack of Inuyasha's presence.  
  
"Yashinu......." she began.  
  
"Wait, Kagome. I......I have to apologize," Yashinu sighed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I pulled that on you in our play. It was unfair of me................I've just........I've just never experienced these kind of feelings before. It was as if....."  
  
He paused in thought, beginning to mumble, "........as if I were MADE to fall in love with you."  
  
Kagome paled, grimacing lightly at his assertion.  
  
He stopped, obviously contemplating over what he would say next.  
  
"Do you know," he began softly, "that poets tend to write about the feelings that are STRONGEST in them? Feelings that they want to get out, NEED to get out?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Before I met you, it was anger and sadness for me. I wasn't an angry person at ALL when you met me because I could get it out of me through my writing."  
  
He soughed lightly and continued:  
  
"But then when you came, I couldn't WRITE about anger, sadness or angst any more. Those became second priority.  
  
I began to write about LOVE. So when I didn't write about my anger.........I got angrier.  
  
I just..............I just couldn't write that angst-filled poem you wanted me to for the end of our play because that wasn't important to me after I met you.  
  
It was all.......love.  
  
I tried my hardest to get rid of that emotion through writing as well.  
  
I wrote SO many poems of my......" he blushed, ".....of my love for you that I could have made a book within a week.  
  
But that only........only made me love you MORE. So I decided to compose and play my own music, to play out my sadness, my unfulfilled love."  
  
"But that.............even THAT, wasn't enough. And I know, Kagome, that...........Inuyasha and Kagome, for you, are the pinnacle, the epitome of love.  
  
Inuyasha is what MEANS love to you.  
  
So I thought it would be fitting, during that play, to reveal myself to you."  
  
Kagome was amazed at how perceptive he was......how WELL he really read her.  
  
He continued:  
  
"So............Gods, Kagome, I know I can't fight to protect you or anything, I'm not a strong person........all I have are my words.......but....... I just wanted to tell you that I—I love you."  
  
The same warmth that had spread through her when Inuyasha had said that returned.  
  
Kagome's hand strayed to her heart, she felt it beat madly.  
  
'It is him: Inuyasha. It's his love!' she realized.  
  
Yashinu rose slowly, reaching down his hand to help Kagome.  
  
They stood together, he stared at her with those absorbing purple eyes of his, simply looking, ready to say something.  
  
"So.........Kagome..........I don't expect you to return my feelings right away. But I wanted to know if------there was a chance, maybe?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him, openly, for the first time in what seemed like years.  
  
"More than a chance, Yashinu. MUCH more than a chance."  
  
And with that, his arms fell around her waist.  
  
She was startled, but soon wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
The wind blew again, even more petals fell from the flowers on the tree.  
  
Wind chimes sung in a distance: and very, very far off, she could hear the song Yashinu had been playing the other day.  
  
Even though it was distant...... it was coming from both of them...........except now.............now it didn't sound nearly as sad.  
  
Yashinu turned around, looking, contemplating the God tree behind him.  
  
"This tree........" he whispered, "it's almost like it has a presence. Like it can watch us, like it knows us. I feel so.........empowered standing by it, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
The Goshinboku. The God tree.  
  
"Yes, Yashinu.......it IS an amazing tree."  
  
Hand in hand, the stared up at it together, thinking of completely different things and yet.........the same thing altogether.  
  
The rumble of thunder cracked dully above them. The clouds twirled rapidly as they lightened to a soft grey.  
  
"So, um, Kagome........." Yashinu said softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What was it," he said, eyes shifting around wildly, gulping, "that you said about.......d-dogs?"  
  
She blinked at him, staring in disbelief.  
  
Kagome began to laugh and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
So different from Inuyasha. Could they really be the same?  
  
Laughter lingered on her lips, her eyes grew serious in thought.  
  
She quelled her giggles, and looked at him with concentration.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked Yashinu softly.  
  
"I'm Yashinu," he replied, rocking her back and forth, a grin in his voice, "YOUR Inuyasha."  
  
He smiled playfully.  
  
She pouted a little, about to tell him a thing or two about who Inuyasha was.  
  
Before she could speak, however, she saw it: a pronounced flash of golden in those eyes of his.  
  
She was silent for a while and then broke out into a grin.  
  
"Yes........." she whispered, hugging him tightly, "You're MY Inuyasha."  
  
~*~* THE END *~*~  
  
****************************  
  
..............Wow, I'm sad. I can't believe that my story is.......OVER.  
  
I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, but the chances are pretty slim. Tell me if you want one.........and give me suggestions.  
  
Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed..........I'd had the ending in mind for a LONG time.  
  
And........ok, this is cheesy (but I like cheese, remember? ^_~), but I hope all of you find what you're looking for! In my case, as implicated by my story, I want to fall in love ^_^ Wish me luck!  
  
~KagomeResurrected  
  
ps~ sorry it's not as long as it could be  
  
NEXT STORY PLANS:  
  
"Brother of the Groom"—Rated R. SUMMARY: Ok, so.......Kagome is happily about to get married to the MAN of her dreams, Sesshoumaru. He's rich, handsome......and REALLY knows how to pick an engagement ring: what else could she ask for? His family's coming to town to meet her, and she is surprised to find that he has a younger half brother, about whom Kagome has heard nearly NOTHING about. She tries to get to know him better, "for the family's sake".......and ends up falling for him. ^_^ 


	9. The Necklace epilogue

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I was really torn...........should I make an epilogue or shouldn't I? Well, if I was a reader, I know I'd need a little closure, so this is closure for all of you people that need it! This epilogue is not integral to the story, if you don't want to read it isn't necessary I myself wouldn't read it if I were you........ I was ok with the original ending :-D  
  
Votes FOR Epilogue/Sequel (not doing a sequel, so just for epilogue)- **9**  
  
Votes against Epilogue- **2**  
  
Reviews without votes: **18** (lol, it's just like the national elections. ;-) ppl just don't VOTE!)  
**_  
_  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES**  
  
OMFG- Lol, although I APPRECIATE the dancing offer, I really don't see a sequel in the future. But I AM doing an epilogue—does that count? Maybe if you taught ME how to dance instead........lol  
  
lulu- Thanks! Yes, I'm doing an epilogue (obviously) I hope you really enjoy it. It wasn't planned at all.........  
  
silence of deep snow- Let's hope the epilogue makes it-----er, less confusing? Sorry about that, and thank you  
  
seida02- Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you like the ending.......and YES!! you think I rock is happy  
  
Fire Maiden Kiya- Well, Kiya, this story is finally meeting its ultimate (prolonged) demise. I apologize sincerely that I wrote this when you advised that I do not—honestly, you have been one of the most supportive reviewers I've ever had. Every single review you ever sent me was so heartfelt—so emotional that I really felt appreciated. And you kept with me thanks for that cries I apologize once again. Don't hate me! Promise?  
  
animemistress419- I'm glad you liked that! Kagome HAD to see him again, ne? it couldn't just END there. thank you for liking it :-D  
  
Ketara the Ghetto Queen- I SINCERELY appreciate what you say about the epilogue.......but I just.......didn't want to leave a lot of my other reviewers hanging. You know? I, myself, felt that the ending was pretty straightforward, and it was SO hard to write more, but...........I guess some people just needed a bit more closure, which is understandable. Thank you SO much.  
  
Nobody's Princess- Thank you so much! I wrote my plans at the bottom of the last chapter, I believe. I want to write something called "Brother of the Groom", AU. But I am also planning to write a one-shot soon shrugs I'm doing an epilogue—I hope you like it :-D  
  
Rushyuo- Thank you so much! Your emotion is beautiful—I appreciate it. sigh I hope you like the epilogue! I know......sequel.......but I'd have no clue what to write! Sorry!  
  
lil- cries I'm so glad this story brought out emotion in you! I feel like I've accomplished something.........thanks for telling me that! My spirits soar :- D. Thanks for being so sensitive.  
  
Lost Leyend- haha, LL, you are the true reason I decided to write an epilogue, actually. Hehe, your review was so straightforward and commanding that I just HAD to. thanks  
  
icenekohanyou- Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for at least trying to help me with ideas I appreciate it. I'm doing an epilogue: read on!  
  
Lostinashadow- Lol, that's ok! We're all busy sometimes. Hope you come back to read more.  
  
Redroses- THANKS! I hope you DO like the new story. I'm excited dances I'm glad you like the end---that was the most emotional part to write. I cried so much.  
  
CvR- Well Cat........what can I say? Thank you SO much for your extensive use of onomatopoeia! lol! Yah, I know you didn't want me to do an ep. much.........but I am because I want to give my story closure, you know? tty soon!  
  
Miko Angel- Thanks for the excellent suggestion! Lol, that would be SOOOOOOO funny. sigh but I just can't write on this story much more. :-D I hope you aren't mad! I hope you like the epilogue.  
  
ssp51201- Shannon, I don't know what I'm doing, but here's an epilogue. Lol, I have NO clue why............but it's here. I'll tty via email  
  
Divine-Red-Crayon- Does that mean you've forgiven me? Oh goody! :-D I hope you like this epilogue. I don't know WHY I'm writing this........but I am. lol  
  
Gizmo369- you really think I'm amazing? bawls uncontrollably THANK YOU! sobs  
  
Sailor Black 666- I made you cry that much? you understand me!! YAY! Actually, I seriously considered the two epilogue thing......but I think I'll try to explain it all in one. I don't know if we'll get to know what Inu is up to though :-(! Thank you!!  
  
Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- Awwww thank you VERY much!!! I don't think I'm doing a sequel.......I wanna move on, you know? But it really means a lot to me that you liked my poem sniffs I was so scared everyone would hate it! Please chat with me whenever you'd like, I'd love to talk to you  
  
Mrs.Inuyasha69: One word: THANKS!!! =] giggles  
  
Karinu: Aww thank you SO MUCH! I'm glad I made you cry........it was supposed to be touching thanks for the emotion (sits back with a goofy :-D expression)  
  
Ritoru Kani: haha, she DID kind of get Inu, didn't she? Ahh, you called me WISE! jumps around giddily hehehehe, I think I'm more hyper than wise. arigato!  
  
Kagome R- You're about to find out what would happen if I continue :-D!!! Yay! Hehehe  
  
CrystalFragments- Those are all very good ideas, but I'm afraid Yashinu and Inuyasha, even though the same in soul, are two very different people the power of love! Thanks for the ideas  
  
jess- I'm glad you liked it! is happy I love talking to you on aim! It's so much fun!  
  
MG8 – Hmmmmm I suppose you're right. But a little variety is good now and then, ne?   
  
Whew hi-ho-silver-AWAY!

* * *

**_  
Kagome_** gave him a small wave as he walked away, marveling at how picturesque his hair looked as it was blown sideways by the strong, increasingly damp wind.  
  
She closed the door, slumping on it's strength, breathing out harshly.  
  
Widening her eyes, she realized what she was doing.  
  
_Exactly_ what people did in the movies after their love interests left: leaning on the door.  
  
Sweeping a hand through her hair, she giggled at her insanity, realizing how wonderful it felt not to be alone again.  
  
Ever since she had left Inuyasha.  
  
Now she knew that he'd always be with her.  
  
Sleep overcame her strongly, almost instantaneously.  
  
She climbed into her bed, promising herself that she would brush her teeth in the morning since she was too tired to do it now.  
  
Yawning, Kagome pulled up her covers and placed her arm over her forehead.  
  
What had she been thinking of? Oh, right.........  
  
"Inuyasha. . . . ." she whispered, the word swallowed into the silence around her.  
  
And with the last annunciation of that name, with the last time her lips would form to whisper that name. . . . . it would also be the last time she would remember the man behind the name.  
  
Inuyasha was gone, forever, from her mind.  
  
But he would never, ever let go of her heart._  
  
(9 years later)_  
  
Kagome sighed as the hair stylist pulled her hair up in an interesting fashion.  
  
It was her pre-wedding reception, and she and Yashinu had chosen "feudal Japan" as their theme, wanting to do something different.  
  
Three women pulled a traditional 12-layer kimono over Kagome's slender shoulders.  
  
It was made of silk, white and covered with little red flowers.  
  
She marveled at how ornate everything was..........she would have never imagined that her wedding, much less her wedding RECEPTION, would be so marvelously meticulous and demanding.  
  
Planned by Yashinu, the reception's theme was dedicated to the way the fiancés had met: through a play.  
  
Kagome shook her head: for some reason, important as it was, she could barely remember what happened in that play.  
  
Yashinu insisted that the script, which she had recently read over, was Kagome's idea.......but she really didn't know where she had gotten the inspiration.  
  
She shook her head, starting to believe that her memory was getting pretty bad, even at 24.  
  
Yashinu was still doing what he had always been doing: writing, his style ever-changing with the season.  
  
Kagome, much to her own, and everybody else's surprise, had chosen to major in archery.  
  
The first time she had picked up a bow and arrow, everyone's mouths had just DROPPED......Kagome supposed it was just one of those things that came to her naturally (a/n: wink)  
  
She was in the women's Olympic team and would soon be going to Athens to compete (where, coincidentally or not, she and Yashinu were going for their honeymoon).  
  
The woman to the left nudged Kagome with a mirror.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and looked at herself.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, amazed at how.......she wasn't really amazed?  
  
It just felt comfortable to wear the kimono, like she had seen it worn a hundred times before.  
  
The women wanted to hand her a fan, but Kagome refused, insisting that she'd rather not look like a woman from a geisha.  
  
She carefully got into the limo for the ride to the reception hall, not quite confident in her ability to walk in the little block-healed shoes.  
  
The car smelt of wine, of alcohol through instances past.  
  
Kagome reveled in the fragrance, hoping it would do something to quell the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Leaning back on the leather upholstery, she imagined what kind of kimono Yashinu would be wearing, hoping it would be blue, to bring out those marvelous eyes of his.  
  
Her hands fidgeted around the box that held the little gift she had bought for her fiancé, as they both had promised to exchange for the reception.  
  
The car stopped, and Kagome walked into the hall, breathing in once again, and opening the door slowly.  
  
As soon as she came in, EVERYONE in the hall flocked around her, relatives, friends, people she didn't really know, all of them oohing and ahhing at her clothes and how beautiful she looked.  
  
She smiled graciously, all the time looking overhead for where Yashinu might be.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of someone walking down the curved staircase in the corner of the hall's premises.  
  
She turned around, startled to see Yashinu sporting a bright red kariginu, the festive robes of a shrine priest. (a/n: what Inuyasha usually wears :- P)  
  
He had grown out his hair a little and it was completely down, glistening in the dim lights as he walked down with an amazing aura of grace around him.  
  
She had never expected to be SO stunned, but for some reason.....she was floored.  
  
What he was wearing fitted him so perfectly that it just left her dumbfounded: maybe the two of them were born 500 years too late?  
  
He saw her immediately and lost all of his grace in an instant, pretty much stumbling into her arms.  
  
"Kagome!" he grinned, after blushing and regaining his composure, "you look beautiful!"  
  
He looked a little wary, almost as if he was trying not to perspire, waiting for her reaction.  
  
It was then that Kagome realized that her mouth was wide open, her eyebrows high in shock.  
  
"OH......uhh......you look.......unbelievable...." she croaked.  
  
There was just something about him........he didn't wear red often, maybe he ought to.....  
  
Everyone was crowding around them, wanting a glimpse.  
  
Kagome was getting kind of tired of a few of the female relatives (on her side) swooning at the sight of Yashinu but chose to ignore it.  
  
Ayame, now pregnant with her second child, grabbed Kagome's hand gingerly.  
  
She squeezed it tightly, but then had to leave because her three year old son had grabbed on to Hojou's hair and wouldn't let it go.  
  
Kagome giggled. They really made an excellent couple.  
  
Yashinu was stroking her right hand, calling her name softly.  
  
He pulled her up the stairs, taking her into a little room with a balcony and a large, elegant sofa in the corner.  
  
"Yashinu....." she shook her finger, her eyes sparkling, "not until AFTER we're married. It's just a week more, you know!"  
  
Catching on to what she was implying, he winked at her playfully.  
  
"Actually, Kagome........I thought it would be better if I gave you my gift here......"  
  
'Oh! No wait, let me go first. Here!" she handed him the small box she had been fidgeting with earlier.  
  
He opened it, bringing out a black-beaded necklace with small, fang-shaped white beads on regular intervals.  
  
He smiled, "Ahhh a historically accurate prayer-bead necklace! I love it!"  
  
He fastened it quickly.  
  
Kagome hadn't known that there was actually significance to the necklace.......but all in all, it made Yashinu's outfit look, somehow, even MORE complete.  
  
She giggled. "I had almost decided to buy you a puppy. Nothing big.........just a little rottweiler, but somehow I thought you'd like this a little better."  
  
He playfully punched her in the arm, getting a little shifty eyed until she started laughing and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My turn now!" Yashinu grinned, bringing out a little, old-fashioned jewelry box.  
  
Kagome opened it slowly, and a light filled the surroundings as she did.  
  
It was a HUGE rock, one like she had never seen before.  
  
It almost had a pinkish glow around it, and was completely spherical, held on by a plain silver necklace.  
  
Her face lit up, it made her feel warm some how.  
  
Yashinu grabbed her hands, "It's been in my mother's possession since I can remember. I think it's a family heirloom.......somehow I thought it would fit."  
  
Her arms encircled his neck quickly, her hand lost in his long, soft hair.  
  
She heard him sigh and followed in suit.  
  
From all that she knew about love, Kagome knew one thing for sure: she would NEVER get tired of being held.  
  
She gave him a long kiss, and rested her forehead on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken just for a second.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"I suppose we should be getting back to the party."  
  
Kagome glared at him for ruining the mood. She arose, and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Kagome...??" Yashinu asked, afraid that she was angry, getting up to go after her.  
  
She turned around abruptly. "Yashinu. SIT."  
  
He half fell onto the couch, doing exactly as he was told, almost as if a pregnant force of gravity had pulled him down as soon as she had told him to.  
  
Satisfied, Kagome turned around to go to the door, closing and locking it slowly.  
  
"Kag--?"  
  
She put her finger to her lips and smiled wickedly.  
  
She crept to the spot beside him on the couch, the moon, outside, hidden by the clouds: the stars the only visible light source around them.  
  
"You know," she whispered, her eyes sparkling in the surrounding darkness, "next week DOES seem a little too far away....."  
  
The sky remained dark, making everything around them seem a mysterious shade of warm blue.  
  
Except for Yashinu's eyes, usually a clear midnight blue-grey.  
  
But that night.........and that night only...........his eyes were golden.

* * *

  
  
FINISHED!!  
  
Special thanks to Cat for helping me get my head on straight (in her own, weird little hyperactive way :-D)  
  
And thanks to Shannon (ssp51201) for getting me excited about writing by BEING excited about writing.  
  
High School is over for me (today actually) and I suppose now it's time to go on to bigger and better things. And, hopefully, bigger and better stories.  
  
Thanks to all who read!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
